Ganondorf goes to Hogwarts
by Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Not much to say other than Title explains it the best. No Pairings determined. Harry Potter is useless, Dumbledore is annoying, among things.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, I got the idea by pure accident. That is all.**

 _Prologue_

 _3rd person/outsider/godlike being view_

The first thing, we the audience see, is the land of Hyrule, but at the same time, not the land of Hyrule. The reason? This isn't the canon timeline. This History of Hyrule is different, as Ganondorf Dragmire, gained a thought, 'If time travel was involved against the Hero of Time, does that mean there are alternate versions of history of timelines?', which lead to him doing research, and finally discovering, indeed, there is the potential, but no guarantees of it.

On this idea, Ganondorf, the King of Evil and darkness, on a whim, changes the way the timeline was supposed to go, and hunts down three triforce pieces. Normally, he should NEVER have done this. But because of a minor change, the timeline went into a completely different direction. Because of this, Ganondorf eventually gains the complete triforce. Not by going on an adventure or the like, not killing the two wielders or any of that. He took advantage of a few scenarios. Because of the timeline differences, Ganondorf took the Trifoce of Courage from Link when he was in his wolf form at Hyrule Castle, thus Link doesn't have it now. Just a mark with a mere shard of it's original power. After Ganondorf left, he took the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda, thus uniting it. He then left to the throne room, were he was alone before making his wish, which will change everything to do with him.

 _Ganondorfs POV (Should stay like this for the most part, after this chapter.)_

"Triforce, grant my wish! Combine me with my other timeline counter parts, their future selves, and this timelines future self!" Ganondorf wished for while touching the relic.

 _Back to 3rd person_

Now, normally under normal circumstances, the wish would be granted with no problem, but a 1 out of a 1,000,000,000 happens, the wish works, but the Triforce uses so much power doing it, that it goes into a "Super meltdown" of a sorts. Because of this, the entire land is destroyed by a blast equivalent to a trillion nukes multiplied by a trillion. The realm is just a wasteland.

What happened to Ganondorf you may ask? Well, when the energy was building, for a brief second, a portal was formed underneath Ganondorf as it was a tear in reality, sucked him in, and he went through it entirely. Due to the whole mess, the alternate timelines and futures power, knowledge, and experience is transferred to him, but their bodies are not, essentially meaning that it is still him, just all sorts of different knowledge, power and experience. Of course this is fine and dandy and all that, but due to a few issues of transportation of any kind between verses, Ganondorf's power is limited to 5% of it's original capabilities, given a core of magic to the native verse he is going to (Harry Potter) and deaged to 11 years old.

 _May 1st, 1991 (This is Ganondorfs birthday in the HP universe, as he appeared here at this date.)_

 _In some random alleyway in London_

A golden portal appears, spitting out a tall for his age, 11 year old boy.

 _Ganondorfs perspective_

"Ugh. My head. Where is the moron who hit me in the head with the donkey?" He asks himself. "What the Din?" Ganondorf looks up to see 3 thing:

1: Buildings taller than Hyrule Castle easily.

2: Hundreds of Carriages without horses moving around faster than horses in some cases with bright lights, though they seem to have stopped for some reason.

3: Two weird looking men with Robes and pointed hats looking at him with confusion.

"Who are you kid, and what happened?" Weird guy number 1 asks.

"Uh, who the din are you, why can't I understand you, and why are you dressed up like that, and what the din is going on!?" Ganondorf asks in a confused and slightly terrified tone.

"Sir, we might need to bring this in. Who ever this kid is, released enough magic power in this burst of Accidental magic to knock out power to the Entire city." Weird guy number 1 says.

"I don't think it was the kid. The magic is on a different power level. Though he DOES have magic from what I can tell. Lets bring him in, just to figure everything out." Wizard two says, then knocks Ganondorf out with a stunner spell.

18 hours after the incident, Ganondorf starts coming back to reality. "Din damn it. This is the second time I wake up in a strange place." Ganondorf says.

Ganondorf looks around to see he is in some room, on a bed with some strange contraptions all around him, just there. There is a wooden door leading somewhere, when 2 voices are heard.

"So he is awake." Someone says outside the door.

"Yes he is." The second voice says as they enter the room, one of them dressed the same as one of the guys that found him in the alley way.

"So kid, can you tell us who you are?" The not doctor asks.

Ganondorf, having a bad feeling of revealing EVERYTHING about him right now, would be a bad idea, so just gives his name. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire. Why are you calling me kid? I am not-" Ganondorf looks down to see, he is indeed, a kid. "WHAT THE DIN!?" Ganondorf shouts in his head. 

"So Ganondorf, can you tell me what happened today?" The strange guy asks.

"Well, 1 minute I was in the alley way, and the next I am knocked out, and then I am here. That is all I know." You don't even need to a mind reading spell to tell he is being honest.

"Sorry that had to be done, but we had no idea on the state of mind you were in, and your magic could have killed us." The guys says,

"Huh. So that is the strange power I feel in me." 'Not the magic I am use to. Though, if they have adults able to use it in different ways, then they must have a learning center. In fact, it feels like most of my power is locked away. Din that ain't good. If I get into a fight of any sorts, I will have to be careful. And I will have to do research on this world. Good thing the manipulation magic I can use requires very little magic. And it is the magic I use normally. But stuff like my Dead Mans Volley, lightning, among things can't be used now. Farore damn it.' Ganondorf thinks to himself.

"Well, kid, sorry this happened. How old are you?" The guy asks.

Something gives Ganondorf a answer. "11. Why?" Ganondorf asks back.

"So you will be going to Hogwarts for your first year, thought you must be a muggleborn." The guy says.

"I believe so." Ganondorf answers, as he tries to figure out what is giving him these answers.

 **2 months later**

Ganondorf, after that mess, managed to get enough money via bets and gambling, to get 7 years of school supplies (With tuition) for Hogwarts, when the letter came to his house, which was a few trees stuck together and carved out from the inside out.

After Ganondorf finishes reading the Hogwarts the letter, he questions how exactly they could pin point his exact location, when a sudden crack sounds, making Ganondorf look in surprise, to see an old lady at the entrance of where he lives.

"I never thought I would see the day I would be sent to pick someone up that lived in a tree of all things." The old lady says. "Hello there, Ganondorf is it?" The old lady asks.

"Yes, I am Ganondorf Ms?" Ganondorf asks.

"I am Minerva Mcgonagall. I am the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. I am the one that will be escorting Muggleborn students to get their supplies. I need to pick up a few other students before we get the supplies though, as there are a few more muggleborns to get." Minerva says. Ganondorf just goes along with it. He some what mellowed out the past two months with barley any power, but he still is quite easy to piss off, and has no regrets killing you. He just understands it a bit better with everything.

Ganondorf, and Mcgonagall apperate to Diagon Allley, walk to Ollivanders Wand Shope.

Ollivander comes out to see a student and Mcgonagall. After a bit of conversation and confirmation fo Ganondorf being a student, He begins getting Ganondorf wands try. After 30 minutes of trying, he finally gets the wand for Ganondorf. "Entrusting. Very entrusting wand you have their Mr Ganondorf. A Blackthorn wood with a Thunderbird tail feather core. About 12 inches. One of the larger wands I have. You will be a entrusting wizard, that's for sure Mr Ganondorf.

After getting the rest of the school supplies, Mcgonagall beings Ganondorf back to his tree house. "Well, this will be entrusting."Ganondorf thinks as he goes to sleep, Unknown how tomorrow will be.

 **As far as wizards know, Ganondorf is a human.**

 **Before it is asked, I believe you all should know (It is fucking Harry Potter. If you don't know what happens with the near ¾ million stories of not crossover stories of it on this site by now what happens in the beginning with the descriptions of the Alley way and Letter, please read the original story (Or a summary, or even look it up for fucks sake) to find out. To lazy and seen enough descriptions of it for anyone to have the basic idea.**

 **Also, Ganondorf will have a black kitten (A mixture of cat and kneazle to be exact) with orange eyes wit ha few unique powers.**

 **He can teleport (Not apperate, actual teleportation), spit fireballs (Not to well at the moment. It is a fucking kitten, how can it do any offensive thing well?), and use his fur to shock a person he doesn't like. He is named Gorman. (I suck at making up names.)**

 **He will be shown in the next chapter, as I feel like I want to make a backstory from him, and show some massive differences to Canon Ganondorf, and this Ganondorf. I will also include a few Hyrule Warrior things (Fucking love that game) but they will be MUCH more noticed in a future story. This won't be the only story Ganondorf happens to be sent too. Also, Late but Marry Christmas and early happy New year! I will post a second chapter soon for this story, but not right away. More details will be in the Authors note for the second chapter.**

 **EDIT: I fixed a few things, and did my best to make it flow better. I may have made a few mistakes, but I will fix them when I find them.**


	2. Timeline Path - OOT to Adult (WW,PH,ST)

**Happy Insert missed holiday between the previous chapter, and this chaper. So, an explanation is needed in my opinion on what the hell took me so long to make this chapter.**

 **The timeline. Now, the Timeline of LOZ for the most part, makes sense, and is easy to go through. The problem is, that I just got the idea of a Ganondorf that is good (Like 1 story I know of actually exists with this concept) and it just went from a small chapter, to a massive chapter.**

 **The games. I originally was trying to shorten the games, as I am not good at environment explaining, and talking about the stuff around them. I mainly am a straight to the point writer, and I try to stick to my point. So the whole building up a environment, is my biggest problem.**

 **Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks. Holy FUCK did I end up making a mess of the two, by keeping Ganondorf alive. Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker, pretty much stayed the same, just some differences that range from minor to major, but for the most part, I could make a full fledged story of the idea, and run with it, each one getting their own story.**

 **Only Detailing the stuff that important, and trying to summarize Phantom Hourglass while also showing a few different things. Realized this is turning into a Terminal Montage Animation in a sense.**

 **Sorry for long as hell AN, but it needed to be said before I continued. Backstory will be in** _Italics, so it is known_ **which is over 2/3's of the god damned story** _._ **This chapter is definitely going to the the longest I have ever written.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Ganondorf is sitting on his wooden log chair, thinking of his past, when he hears something scratching on his house, and the rate of the scratching says it is terrified, with loud sounds, sort of a kittens Mew, like a kitten, but desperate, terrified, and trying to escape something. Ganondorf, out of curiosity, steps out of his tree house, to see a small, black kitten at the base of his ladder into his house, futile trying to climb up it to escape a couple of dogs slowly sneaking up on it.

Now normally, Ganondorf wouldn't do anything, as he knows of the natural order and all that stuff, but something in him is telling him to save the kitten. So Ganondorf, builds up enough power, and releases it at the dogs to scare them off. As expected, the dogs run with their tails between their legs in fear. Ganondorf, then jumps off the foot high entrance, and as soon as he lands, the Kitten stops trying to climb up the tree, to see Ganondorf standing next to it. The Kitten gives a Mew in fear, as it sees a creature bigger than him and the animals that were chasing it, standing right behind it. It begins shaking in fear as it thinks it is going to die, when it feels it being petted, shocking it, as it thought it was going to die. With the adrenaline fading, the kitten passes out, dead to the world due to it's exhaustion.

Ganondorf sighs, as he sees the kitten out cold, and he can now confirm the kitten is indeed a he. He picks up the kitten, and brings the kitten inside the tree house. Ganondorf puts the kitten on his bed, to keep him warm as he meditates, to process the disturbance he felt in his magic.

Two hours later, Ganondorf exits his meditation to see the kitten sleeping on his lap, curled up and purring. Ganondorf starts petting it, surprised a animal would willingly be this close to him, let alone on him when it was dead to the world. Upon closer examination, the cat seems to be in the same position he put the kitten on the bed, and after examining his memories of the event closely, he notices the dogs had some burn marks, and looked a little poofy, like they were hit by a static shock. Either they were hit by something hot and electric, or the kitten is extremely special. Though, he think it is the latter. Three minutes of waiting, the kitten shows signs of waking up, and Ganondorf feels it moving around. A tiny yawn is heard, and the kitten mews, in shock that not only is it alive, but safe somehow. It looks up to see the being that saved him, and mews happily. Unknown to either The kitten, or Ganondorf, a special bond was formed. Not a familiar, or life bond, as most would assume it to be. No this is a special bond of family, protector, and friend.

"Little guy, do you wish to stay with me?" The kitten, understanding very little of what was asked, but but can tell what is being asked by Ganondorf's body language, nods a yes. "Would you like a name, little one?" The kitten again, nods his head in a yes. Ganondorf thinks for a bit, and asks "Is the name, Gorman good?" The kitten thinks for a bit, and shows its approval by licking Ganondorf's hand a bunch, and purring.

3 days after getting Gorman, Ganondorf is meditating as Gorman is sniffing a random part of the room, wondering if he should claw it up or not, Ganondorf starts to enter a trance to view his memories again.

Ganondorf starts at a memory from when he was younger, about 15, when he was still in Hyrule, before the mess of the Hero of Time, he noticed things weren't as they seemed. He separated the groups of Memories into 3 lines. The one he begins with starts from before the split of the timelines, and goes on into the Pre Era of the Hero of Time to the beginnings of the Split.

 _Ganondorf, at the age of 15, was looking through the Gerudo library, which surprisingly had a lot of magic, history books, and for some reason, a book about how to tell the difference between male and female Gorons. Why and how that was made, not even the author of said book knows. Ganondorf, decides to look in a magic book, detailing spells about how to summon drinkable water to how to make lightning appear in a empty sky. Though, what he is focused on, is the magic spell of how to find your family history, when he discovers a note in the book. The note says:_

" _The power of darkness is great within you. Awaken it and fulfill your destiny and take over the world!"_

 _Obviously, Ganondorf does what he needs to do. He throws the note away because he believes it is a joke, not knowing he gave Fate a metaphorical middle finger. Because of this, the way Fate will try to set the way straight, it will in a sense, ruin Ganondorf's life in the short term._

 _At the age of 30, Ganondorf left the Gerudo Valley to make a alliance with the King of Hyrule. Unknown to Ganondorf at the time, Fates threads were in motion, having Zelda already viewing Ganondorf as a potential enemy to her future goals. One of them being the destruction of the Gerudo. Ganondorf eventually arrives with no trouble, becomes friends with the King of Hyrule, and is given access to a portion of the Hylian Royal Library. The reason why? Because the King thinks that something big is going to happen, and hopes Ganondorf will help him and his people should the time come._

 _Given access to this library, Ganondorf is able to learn magic the Gerudo had nothing on, and History unknown to the Gerudo, and possibly a good portion of Hyrule. At least, the area he is allowed in, which he stays in._

 _A year later, Ganondorf accidentally discovered the location of Kokiri Forest, and by extension, the Great Deku Tree. Ganondorf tried to convince the Great Deku Tree to give him the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, The Kokiri Emerald, as he feels something really bad is going to happen. Obviously, The Great Deku Tree refuses, due to the fact it is under the belief that Ganondorf is a evil doer, ready to conquer Hyrule in a moments notice, not realizing that Ganondorf is trying to SAVE Hyrule's future. Ganondorf is irritated at the fact that like Princess Zelda, The Great Deku Tree believes he is some sort of super villain. Though, because Fate bullshit, The Great Deku tree is infected with a parasite that will end up killing him in the near future. A month after that, Ganondorf tries to help the Gorons with there Dodongo issue, and accidentally closes the entrance. Though, he did diminish the population of Dodongos down to 15, the Gorons assumed that He did the sealing of the Cavern on purpose, and makes him leave. A week later, Ganondorf gives a fish to Jabu Jabu, and the fish had a parasite that mutated due to some outside magic, and slowly kills Jabu Jabu unintentionally._

 _A couple of months later, The King summons Ganondorf to tell him that his time is nearing, someone poisoned his food and drink, and he needs Ganondorf to help Impa in the care of the Princess. But Zelda knows what happened. She purposely killed her father to set the blame on Ganondorf, to help fuel her reason to have Link remove him from the picture. So her plans can come to fruition. Zelda tricks Impa into taking her away from the castle, far away from her crime that she pinned on Ganondorf, and trick the Link to pull the Master Sword, in order to kill Ganondorf quickly. But a hiccup happened, Link was not old enough, nor strong enough to wield the blade, thus he had to be sealed away for 7 years. Ganondorf meanwhile returned to Hyrule Market around the time Link was running to the Temple of Time. Ganondorf made chase to talk to Link to see if he knew what was going on, only to appear in the Sacred Realm, and gets fascinated by the complete Triforce._

 _"Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Tribe. Your soul is balanced by the three ways of life. You have Courage, Power, and Wisdom in a balance to wield us fully. But only Power can remain with you, as outside interference prevents you from wield all three. Though, note that once you have all three pieces for longer than 2 minutes, we will be with you till the day you no longer have a true balance. Our power will always be with you, and a imprint will forever rest in your soul. Young Ganondorf, you will have a hard fate ahead of you. Even when Time itself is changed, we will rest in your soul, imprinted into you." The Triforce "Speaks" to him. As the Triforce said, it splits into three. Power going to him, Wisdom and Courage going to two others._

 _A week later, Ganondorf finishes reading through the Royal family Library and begins keeping Hyrule from turning into a mess, and shadow of its former self, as he was asked to fill in for the Princess and act as King until the time came for him to step down._

 _3 years later, Hyrule Castle Town suffered a disaster. A mixture of a earthquake and fire hit it, devastating the town, but Ganondorf saved a huge amount of the population, and relocated them to Kakariko Village, where they would be safe. Though, a week later, the town would start to fill with Redead, creatures made of clay and given life, with a very limited intelligence, resembling a zombie. Why that happened, Ganondorf theorized that the Earthquake or fire was produced by some extremely dark magic, and infected the remains of the dead, mutated them with the material around them, changing them into what they became. To prevent them from destroying Hyrule, Ganondorf put a Barrier that is impossible to see unless you are him, a magic user of equal power, or a Goddess. It prevents the Redeads from leaving, and if they try, they will turn to dust. A few civilians, when questioned if they seen anything, say they saw a preteen guy with a Sheikah symbol on his chest, standing on a house, with a angry look in his eye. After that, they basically tell him to fuck off, as he is a Gerudo. This leaves Ganondorf confused, as last year, the civilians didn't give a shit about him being a Gerudo, which makes him wonder if the perpetrator was also able to unleash a powerful mind spell, to effect all the people in the town that was relocated._

 _2 years after that, Ganondorf learns that someone froze Zora's Domain, and he quickly moved in to save as many Zora's as possible before they fully sealed for an unknown amount of time. After saving about 80% of the population of the Zora, Ganondorf brings them to a area that is while separate from Hyrule, can support them and let them thrive for a very long time. A Zora told Ganondorf about a teen male with a blond ponytail with a Sheikah standing on the ceiling, that was activating a what looked like a circle, before they started freezing over. Ganondorf, is obviously disturbed by this knowledge, someone is trying to cause chaos in Hyrule, but he can't think of WHO would be doing this. Then the Zora's tell him to suck a fishes dick. That comment reminds Ganondorf of the Hylian that practically said the same thing, confirming to him that the perpetrator has something against him and the Gerudo. What he has yet to figure out. Around the same time, Volvagia is revived, but growing in strength._

 _Another 2 years, and Ganondorf senses Link's release from the Sacred Realm, and he sends a messenger to the Forest Temples final room, to tell Link he wishes to speak to him in person soon. But during the transportation, the magic is corrupted and changed to basically make Ganondorf look like a villain. Around the same time, Volvagia captures nearly all the Gorons, and takes them to the Fire Temple. Meanwhile a water monster takes control over Lake Hylia's Water Temple, assuming control over the curse on Zora's Domain. While this is happening, Ganondorf finished strengthening the Seal on the Well of Kakariko, to prevent the release of a immensely powerful, and dangerous demon that could potentially destroy Hyrule._

 _A few weeks later, Ganondorf notices that Death mountain erupted for some reason. Lava shooting up everywhere, and he jumps into action, blocking the flow of lava, into a direction where nobody would get hurt. Afterwards, he see's a Goron looking at him with wide eyes, so he walks up to the Goron. "What happened here?" Ganondorf asks, only to dodge by a second, a full on Goron punch. "YOU SHOULD KNOW, MONSTER! YOU REVIVED VOVAGIA AND UNLEASHED IT TO CONSUME OUR RACE!" The Goron says, making Ganondorf teleport away form the Goron, making him wonder if this Volvogia was revived by the same person who caused the Earthquake and the freezing over of Zoras Domain._

 _A week after that, Ganondorf notices smoke coming from Kakariko Village, and teleports there, to see Link unconscious, a ninja man standing above Link, with a strange blue magic focused on him. Ganondorf realizes that it looks like a memory wiping spell, and acts quickly, throwing the ninja person off Link, knocking him out. Ganondorf then check the wells seal, to find it broken with extreme force. Not by the being sealed, but by a outside force. Examining some of the magic used, it matches the Ninjas magic, moves to take the Ninja in, only to find him gone. Ganondorf realizing that he is gone, helps rebuild Kakariko Village, putting out the fires, and making sure people are all right. Ganondorf then checks on Link, and finds the Magic of the Memory wiping only worked somewhat. Ganondorf brings Link into a intact house and asks if they could make sure he is okay. They agree, and Ganondorf leaves and teleports back to the Castle._

 _A week later, Ganondorf is suddenly hit by memories he didn't have before. Those two idiotic old bags that call themselves witches, captured, tortured and brainwashed Nabooru. He told them to stay away from civilization after learning of their... Less than pleasant mentality about others, and their insistence that he was their reincarnated Demon God Demise, after they tried to kidnap him to take him to the Spirit Temple. Ganondorf considered himself lucky that he wasn't raised by them, and avoided the kidnapping.. Though, he wonders whatever happened to the Messenger he sent to talk too Link. 4 days later, while examining the Temple of Time, he notices the ninja is talking to Link, telling him things that is pretty much about the Triforce, when suddenly the ninja transforms into Zelda. Ganondorf, surprised, misses her give Link the light arrows, then captures her to get answers from her for her action from 7 years ago, to now and question her on her actions against Hyrule and it's people. He tells Link to come to the castle, as he wishes to talk._

 _Ganondorf starts asking Zelda questions, stuff like why did she kill her father, and do what she did. Zelda reveals that all she did was to give Hyrule a reason to hate the Gerudo, have him killed, and possibly wipe the Gerudo out forever. Ganondorf, horrified at this answer, is about to remove her from the room to the dungeons, when Link barges in._

" _Its about time we got to speak Link." Ganondorf says. He then jumps out of the way of a light arrow, surprised by the attack. "Hey! What was that for? I just wish to talk!" Ganondorf shouts confused._

" _You did all of this! Turned Kokiri Forest into a den of monsters! Revived Volvagia and threatened to feed the Gorons to her! Froze over Zora's domain! Released Bongo Bongo! Turned Nabooru into a puppet! You caused nothing but destruction to Hyrule!" Link says in anger._

 _"What? I didn't do any of that! I sent a messenger to the forest temple to tell you I wish to speak to you! I rescued the Zora's from the ICE for the most part. I couldn't get them all out. I reinforced Bongo Bongos Seal by multiplying its power! Nabooru I had nothing to do with! Fuck I banished those old, senile, demon worshiping hags FROM civilization BECAUSE they were likely to do idiotic shit like that." Ganondorf says in annoyance. Link, not believing this, begins trying to attack Ganondorf, not with the Master Sword, instead with the Biggoron Sword, forcing Ganondorf to fight back, and after a while, the fight causes the castle to starts falling apart, Ganondorf realizing this, and forces the castle to stay up as he forces Link and Zelda to flee from the top of it. 3 minutes later, all that remains of the castle is a pile of rubble in the center, a few towers, and some walls in weird looking positions._

 _"Link, we did it. Ganondorf is defeated. You saved-" Zelda says, but is interrupted by a loud clang. Link moves into investigate, when Flame wall force up, and Ganondorf bursts out of the rubble, floating in the air, clothes damaged. " HOLY SHIT THAT HURT!" Ganondorf yells. Zelda, seeing an opportunity as Ganondorf is distracted, uses some magic with the Triforce of Wisdom to force Ganondorf to transform. Because the magic was forced into him, and it was coming from Zelda's nearly black as space heart, Ganondorf slowly transforms into Ganon, a giant pig demon thing, who is still yelling in pain._

 _"LINK! YOU NEED TO KILL GANONDORF!" Zelda yells at Link. Link pulls out the Master Sword, only for Ganons flailing to knock the sword out of his hand, and land it outside the flame wall, next to Zelda, who refuses to touch it for her heart is pure evil._

" _Damn. LINK YOU NEED TO WEAKEN GANON TO LOWER THE FLAME WALLS SO YOU CAN GET THE SWORD BACK!" Zelda yells at Link. Link, confused a bit as Zelda seems less... Good if that is possible, but does as he is told and weakens Ganon. "WHAT THE HELL! I NEVER DID ANYTHING EVIL! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" Ganon yells, making Link worry, as he grabs the Master Sword. He then starts attacking Ganon with the Biggoron Sword. After about 10 minutes, Link finally weakening Ganon enough to force him on the ground, and Zelda releases a line of gray light at Ganon, to hold him still._

 _"LINK! YOU NEED TO END THIS! END GANON, AND THIS WILL BE OVER!" Zelda screams at Link, who is starting to catch on with the issue here, but not enough to defy her yet. Link pulls out the Master Sword, and tries to stab Ganon, only for the sword to bounce off his head, confusing both Link and Zelda. Ganon finally recovers enough to speak again. "The Sword has a special talent, princess Zelda. The sword never will harm a innocent, or a being that isn't evil. In fact, if I was as evil as you say I am, it shouldn't have bounced off of me, and just went through my head. Link knows this subconsciously, as he only used the Biggoron sword to attack with. Granted, it is a sword, it doesn't hurt like you think. But if you were to try and wield it, what would happen I wonder? Would it allow you to wield it, or would it never want t obe touched by your black and corrupted as a Demons heart?" Ganon says, hurt as hell, but alive._

 _Zelda, screams in rage, and forces Ganon to revert to Ganondorf, as the sages unwillingly seal Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm._

" _So this is my life. I do wield the Triforce of Power still, maybe I can use it to escape in the future. But first. I must learn how to use its power, to prevent a …. mishap from happening. Yes. Well. I shall begin." Ganondorf thinks to himself, unknown to the future to come._

 _7 years back in Time, Link warns the King of Zeldas murder plot, but the King misinterprets it as Ganondorf's plot by some unbelievable chance. Later it is found that Zelda placed a magic spell on him by Zelda, who also kept a small portion of her memories, not enough to cause huge amounts of damage, but enough to trick him into thinking that way. Though, Link doesn't know of this, and thus is given the Ocarina of Time again, and leaves for new lands, to find a purpose in life, after talking to Ganondorf, and saying he will be back to chat more, and find a friend that may be in trouble. Before Link leaves though, Ganondorf gifts Link a crystal. "This crystal is something I crafted when I was 16. If you need help, rub it, and it will help you. I put a portion of myself in it, as a experiment. A portion of my power is in it. If you need help, that portion will help you so long as it can. Link, I view you as a friend, even though we only known each other for about 2 hours, and wish you luck. Be safe, and when you come back, I hope it will be under a peaceful time. But the winds are tellling me we won't see each other again. If we don't, maybe we will meet in a different time. Stay safe young man, and I hope you find you friend safely." Ganodorf tells the departing Link, who walks away with a young Epona, to the Lost Woods, in search of his missing friend. While in Hyrule, the King declares war on the Gerudo, which Ganondorf tries multiple times to end with peace, but the King continues it without stop, forcing this Ganondorf to fight back._

 _A third path shows Ganondorf, accidentally killing Link, ironically moving a step caused a section of Land Ganon was on to cave, and send Link into a pit of Lava, but the Master Sword is dropped on another section of land. Ganon tries to save Link, but fails as he only was able to grabs a finger of Links Hand that held the Triforce of Courage, and then takes the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda, so he can make Zelda answer for her crimes against Hyrule and its people.. Afterwards, he gathers the inhabitants of Hyrule, and lists the crimes, evil doings, etc of what Zelda did. The population roars for her execution for her deeds, so Ganondorf pulls out a sword, and swiftly cuts Zelda's head off, thus, ending the line of Hyrule's dynasty, and releasing the curse she placed on the people, which they all apologize to Ganondorf for what they did, which he says it wasn't their fault. It was Zelda's, this time. Unknown to anyone, the line will reappear, as Hylia will continue to reincarnate, but as a future princess with a pure, but damaged heart, and Link appears with Pink hair, for some reason._

Ganondorf exits what he calls, the melting pot of the timelines. "Man. All of that didn't need to happen. But I can't change the past. Now, that I looked through those times again, I will look through the Great Sea timeline. See what is different about the 3, other than the obvious." Ganondorf says to himself, then begins to look through the Adult timeline, but in his barley seen side, notices a barrier far away from the memories, that looks to be made of pure holy magic, the holy magic releasing a feeling of holy so strong, that it makes the complete Triforce's presence seem like a mere drop in the water, verses a ocean of holy energy. Ganondorf tries to dispel it to see the other side, but fails, as it is far stronger than him at the moment, which is impressive beyond belief to him. He then notices a orb, but blackened that is kept close to the end of all the orb lines, but is tied to a light orb, which he theorizes, the black orb being a orb that has happened, but is not yet ready to be shown, while the light orb is also connected, but ready to be seen as it is before the black orb. Moving on, he decides to view the Adult Timeline's memories, as he has named it due to the fact that compared to the other two, this one continues from the battle.

 _50 years after Ganondorf's sealing in the Evil Realm, a wind starts blowing. A wind that has the scent of anger, sadness, and immense power. In the evil realm, Ganondorf is finishing up a experiment with his power._

 _"So thats what a lightning infused magic ball will do. My power has grown immensely since I was forced into this hell. But, it helped me become extremely more powerful physically than before as well. Once I leave, I will force Zelda to admit... What the hell?" Ganondorf notices a giant portal suddenly appear above him, and sucks him though it._

 _In Death Mountains Crater, Ganondorf suddenly pops out of the Portal, confused as hell. "What the hell... Wait, am I out? YES! But how? I didn't create it or anything. Meh, might as well see what has changed since I last was out here." Ganondorf steps out of the Crater, to see Hyrule Town repaired, with a statue showing Zelda standing over Ganondorf, with a prideful smile. Ganondorf, obviously, gets irritated. But before he can do anything, Ganondorf notices a raindrop in front of him, confusing him instantly. It never rains up here, unless magic is involved. Ganondorf, using some of his magic, disguises himself and teleport outside of Hyrule Castle Town, to hear a old Zelda say this._

 _"PEOPLE OF HYRULE! RUN TO THE NEAREST MOUNTAIN! THE WIND WAKER HAS BEEN USED TO SEAL GANONDORF HERE! GO NOW! I WILL DELAY HIM!" Zelda commands the people, as they start running in terror to mountains, in hopes of survival. "The hell is a Wind Waker?" Ganondorf asks himself, only for Zelda to reply with "Your defeat King of Evil." Zelda says smugly. Then pales when she realizes that Ganondorf is there, as his magical disguise fails for unknown reasons. Suddenly, A barrier forms between Hyrule Castle, Hyrule itself, for the most part, and a massive torrent of rain suddenly falls, covering Hyrule in water, which will end up being named the Great Sea._

 _200 years after this, Ganondorf escaped the futile attempt at keeping him down there, and begins looking for the current generation of Zelda and Link. He wants to find them to see if they will be different from their ancestors. 23 years later, Ganondorf is on a porch using the remains of a pirate ship, when his Giant pet bird that he raised form a egg comes with a boy in green in its beak. "Can it be? This generations hero? Germy, place him on the porch. I wish to speak with him." The bird does as asked and places the hero on the porch._

 _A few hours later, Ganondorf watches as Link, who is tied to the wall, wakes up. "Hello Hero." Ganondorf says, as Link wakes up and beings thrashing around, hoping to get out. "STOP! I have you tied up just to talk. Yes, it looks bad, but I did it so there isn't a fight. I don't want to fight you hero. Instead I wish to talk. Talk about your future, your destiny, and the future of the Great Sea." Link stops struggling, only because he want's to hear what Ganondorf has to say._

 _"Hero, I had Germy" at this the giant bird caws in a way of affection "looking for females with long ear's and blond hair, in order to find this generations Princess Zelda. The reason? To prevent the past from repeating itself. I can tell you, that you will have 4 fake allies helping you. A Talking boat named King of the Red Lions, who is also the descendant of the Original Princess Zelda, a red dragon named Valoo, a tree named The Great Deku Tree, and a Giant fish named Jabuun. How do I know this? Because I recognize a cycle. The king is hoping to use your lack of knowledge that he created by destroying thousands upon thousands of texts from the days of old, in order to trick you, the Hero, into thinking I am some sort of crazy villain intent on destroying the world. If that was my goal, I wouldn't have just captured you. I would have cut your head off, infested the Seas with monsters that could consume islands with ease, and had millions of monsters infest and destroy all life on this planet. If you noticed, I yes had a strange creatures roaming my island, they were created to be guards of this island so there wouldn't be any morons who decide to try and invade this Island for the simple reason of turning this into a super base. You could say I am a hypocrite, but think of it like this, had I not done it, a man or women WORSE than a demon would have taken over, and used it as their base. They would have been able to take over the Great Sea with ease, if allowed. Anyway, what I am about to tell you is this, don't trust the 3 deities or the King of the Red Lions and his Hylian King form." Ganondorf pulls out a gem, it is colored red, with a purple necklace. Ganondorf puts it on Link, and notices a blue version of his gem._

 _"I will keep in touch with you with this. I am surprised that you have the royal family version, which means you ran into this generations Princess Zelda. Who gave it to you? And may I speak to them right now? Ganondorf asks. Link responds that Tetra, a pirate gave it to him. "Tetra huh? Thank you." Ganondorf takes off Links blue communication crystal, and looks at it for a minute, and gets enraged." THAT FOOL! HE DARES PUT A CURSE ON IT!" Ganondorf yells in anger._

 _Suddenly, a massive storm starts around Forsaken Fortress, due to Ganondorf's anger, casing a Tsunami to happen, heading away form the explored regions of the Great Sea, a Hurricane to form, and floats away from his location. Ganondorf, realizing his temper is causing a enormous amount of destruction, quickly calms himself by humming a song. A few minutes, later Ganondorf is calm._

 _"Sorry about that. But I got pissed off because that idiotic King decided to put a compulsion curse, and a trusting curse on it that was keyed to him. Lucky for you, I caught it before it could cause too much damage. It was tied to you, as you happen to be this generations hero. Impressive that he knew that you would end up getting it. Almost convoluted by some higher unimaginative power with a lack of ability to do things correctly, but then again, it can be justified with magic I guess. Anyway, I will have Germy toss you far away, so you can meet the King of the Red Lions, but just remember my advice. Don't trust him and the 3 deities. Be wary around this Generations Zelda. And keep in contact. I get bored, and wish to know the deal with the rest of the world. I wish you luck, and know that the monsters out there are not my creation. See you later Link." Link waves bye as Germy, gently, picks him up and tosses him away. Ganondorf made sure before hand to put a spell on him that would protect him until the King finds him._

 _3 weeks after that happened, Ganondorf's necklace gem starts to go off, so he pulls it out to see Link is looking worried. "Something wrong Link?" Ganondorf asks. Link responds by telling Ganondorf about how the King keeps talking about how Ganondorf is evil, and all that. He is worried that should the time come, the King may do something stupid, and bring an end to all of them. Ganondorf calms Link down with a few words, and just says he has a plan._

 _2 months after the conversation, Ganondorf notices a giant pirate ship coming to the island, though it is about 2 to 4 hours away, and a little red ship, which he believes is the King in disguise, just outside the walls._

" _So the King is having Link launch a assault by himself. What a fool. Though, I sense something different about the hero. Almost worrying." Ganondorf speaks to himself about. 3 hours of waiting later, Link makes Germy retreat to a different part of the world for now, as he runs up to the Pirate ship roost._

" _GANONDORF!" Link shouts at him._

 _"Long time no see hero of the winds." Ganondorf greets, still looking at the pirate ship which has docked. Ganondorf turns around to see Link with a very familiar sword. "So, the King got you to pull the Master Sword. By doing so, you released the energy it was holding back and let the evil ones to roam once more. Of course that fool of a King thinks I am weak to it." Ganondorf observes. Link just looks at Ganondorf with a neutral look._

" _Did you cause any of the monsters to attack the ocean? Also, did you place a curse on me that caused it to stay night and stormy for a month, until it was broken?" Link asks._

 _"No to both. Why would I place a curse like that? I have no need to do something that stupid. Besides, I have been stuck here for a long time, waiting for the Hero and Princess to arrive, and I already told you had had no reason to do any of those things. Granted, I already met and helped you avoid the spiders web, but its the Princess I am worried about right now. I don't know if she knows of this, or if she has not been a part of it. For all I know, she could be the pirates... on... the... Island right now... Link, do you know the pirates here?" Ganondorf asks._

" _Yeah, why?" Link asks confused._

" _Are any of them a female with blond hair and pointy ears?" Ganondorf asks._

" _Uhh yeah? Why?" Link asks._

" _Because she might be the Princess. Now, I have a plan. I want you to come and try to stab me. I will slap you down and act like I will stab you. If it works, she should come out to save you." Ganondorf plans. Link only agrees because he wants to help the Princess, if the pirate he is thinking of, might be. The plan goes well, and a female pirate comes through a window, punching Ganondorf._

" _LINK RU- AK!" The pirate tries to yell, but is stopped by Ganondorf grabbing her throat, gently._

" _Hold it little lady. Now, I have a few questions, and I want them answered. Tell me, what is your name?" Ganondorf asks._

" _Tetra! My name is Tetra!" Tetra yells in anger and a bit of worry. Ganondorf ties Tetras hands and feet up, and puts her next to a wall. "Don't worry. It just to prevent you from doing something stupid, and delaying the Kings plans of burning this place." Ganondorf says, shocking Tetra._

" _Wait, that talking boat planned on burning you with the giant red dragon!?" Tetra asks shocked._

 _"Yeah. Not sure where he thought that would work. He won't risk losing this generations Princess and Hero after all. Next question, what has the King told you." Ganondorf asks. Tetra tells him a basic story of Beware of Ganon, and all that. Nothing else. "Hmm. He plans on keeping you ignorant of the acts of your ancestors. While I don't blame you or Link, but the King is in some deep shit. You see Tetra, you are Zelda, the reincarnation of the Princess of Hyrule from few centuries ago. That princess had the idea stuck in her head that I was some evil overlord that was willing to kill anyone I wanted just to hold a simple triangle. Granted, I hold a piece of it, but that was a bit of an accident. She also had a extreme hatred of all Gerudo. Now, while you are here, you must know that the King has been setting this all up to go out as a maytr. How exactly it will happen, I don't know. But I have a plan, you see, he is going to bring you back to Hyrule after this Link, and I must warn you that he killed the previous sages of the Earth and Wind Temples, and had them believe it was me. The Master Sword is not at its full power, since the prayers from both temples no longer reach it, thanks the their deaths. My plan is to follow the Kings plan, but change a few things, mainly not dying like he hopes I will, and join you in finding a new land to call home. I grow tired of seeing a kingdom that is no longer habitable, due to the monster infestation taking up about 95% of the land that I had no hand in. I wish to see more of the world, and guide the next generations in the understandings and usage of magic. Will you two agree to my plan, or will you deny it, and cause the Kings very wish to happen?" Ganondorf asks the two._

 _"Ganondorf, I may not know you well, and your reputation speaks not to well for you, but I can tell you are honest, and are genuine. It comes from being a pirate and dealing with idiots for so long. While I may not fully trust you, I will help you in this plan. I have no wish to be like my ancestor, nor follow the path of a the Red King." Tetra states, as her bonds are released._

" _Ganondorf, you have helped me more and taught me more than the King of red Lions. Thanks to you, I could see the spiders web trying to form. While I trust you, I wish to be cautious. But I will help you." Link says._

 _"Thank you hero and princess. Now, I will release the barrier around us, so the events can take place. I will see you again in Hyrule. Princess, when we meet again, give me the Triforce of Wisdom. Hero, when we meet again, I will have to put on a show of a beating, which you won't be hurt, but pretend to be hurt, so I can take the Triforce of Courage and complete the Triforce, and get it away from the King of the Red Lions. When the time comes, we shall defeat him, and end this farce. Got it?" Ganondorf asks. The two agree._

 _After 3 months of waiting, Ganondorf has already got Zelda ready, and is just waiting for Link. Link comes through the giant doors of the tower, defeats the puppets, and arrives on the top to see Ganondorf looking content. Ganondorf nods his head at Link, and Ganondorf takes the Triforce of Courage after the show. Ganondorf quickly puts the three pieces in his hand, and creates a fake to float, to lure out the King._

 _"So a plan comes to a full circle. Ganondorf, this will be your final hour. With the loss of Hyrule, this will end fully." The King, who comes out of the shadows says._

" _Maybe so, but you forget something, just like your mother." Ganondorf says as the Princess and Hero suddenly jump up, with pissed looks at the King of Hyrule, "While your mother fooled me with her plan, I don't fall for the same trick, or plan twice. The two know of your plans, and they helped me with this. IMPRISIONMENT!" Suddenly, the King of Hyrule is entrapped by a Crystal powered by the Royal Bloodline of the Princess, and enhanced by the Master Sword, enclosed by the mastered power of Ganondorf. "For your punishment for you and your mothers crimes, you will be trapped here, forever to see a sunken Hyrule, never to die, with only yourself for company." Suddenly, the barrier holding back the Great Sea suddenly falls, and a massive wave of water falls, as the Ganondorf, Zelda, and Link is teleported to the surface, with Hyrule forever underwater, and the King of Hyrule, to be alone for the rest of time, minus his new fish friends. On the surface of the ocean, "Link, Zelda, the plan worked, but since this is your journey to find new lands, I make this request. May I join on your quest to find a new land to call home?" Ganondorf asks._

 _"Ganondorf, you technically asked this earlier, but since it is a different quest, I can see why you ask. But the answer is yes, as not only have you helped us through out this nightmare of escaping the the King of Hyrule's web, but got us to learn why not everything is what it seems. Yes you can join us, friend, our ally for all time, Ganondorf. Unless Link has something to say." Tetra says then looks at Link. Link just shakes his head, and makes it clear that Ganondorf can join. But then Link says something "Ganondorf, I still have the Master Sword. What should I do with it?" Link asks curiously._

 _"You can keep it, or ask me to seal it away, as it could be useful in the future. If you permit it, I will put it in a little pouch, to keep it safe. It is a relic of Hyrule, and it should be kept safe, for the new land to have something from the old land, as a reminder of the old days." Ganondorf says. Link gives permission, and Ganondorf puts the sword in a pouch that will hold the sword until it is needed, or is able to be put in a location where it will be see able to all once more. "Now, shall we join your friends Tetra, and explore outside this land?" Ganondorf asks. "Oh and before I forget, I still have the complete Triforce. I guess it never will leave me. I hope. So that's two relics of Hyrule we have._

" _We shall, Ganondorf. We shall." Tetra says. The three get on Tetras ship, and they float to Outset Island, to bring Aryll back to Granny, and they set off, to find new lands._

Ganondorf exit's the orb of the Wind Waker era, looking on with a sad smile. "It's hard to believe that all that happened, but in the end, I am happy that at least a few loose ends were tied up there. But now, to look at the next orb, as that clearly happens a short time after words. " Ganondorf goes to the next orb.

 _3 years after the event's of Wind Waker, Ganondorf, on a pirate ship is giving Niko a dirty look, for screwing up the history of Hyrule for the 12th time since he told him it._

" _Look, I get that it IS a lot for you to understand, which is why I created a bunch of books to help you learn, but I want to know is HOW you keep messing it up!" Ganondorf asks, with clear irritation about the whole deal._

 _"I am not doing it on purpose! I just can't seem to understand it to the full degree!" Niko says, nervously._

 _"Let me check something." Ganondorf waves a hand at Niko, and finds a spell that makes it hard for him and the crew to retain certain knowledge of stuff like history, among things."How in Dins name did I miss this? Well, I can remove it." Ganondorf removes the spell, and Niko is able to recount the history, near perfectly." Well, that's over with. LINK WAKE UP! BEFORE TETRA FINDS OUT!" Ganondorf quickly yells at Link, who is napping on the ship, for some unknown reason. Link wakes up with a jolt, jumping a bit in fear of Tetra finding out._

 _"Sorry, for some reason, I just suddenly passed out, even though I was awake 1 hour ago. But before that, I thought I felt something... Sinister." Link explains._

 _"Hm, with Tetra not only wanting to find a land to call home, but to find this Ghost Ship of legend, for it's treasure, and or to expose it as a hoax, this is now worrying." Ganondorf says. Tetra jumps down, does a little roll and looks at both Link and Ganondorf._

 _"Listen up! We are nearing the waters where the Ghost ship is said to lurk! Be on guard, so we can finally get the treasure, or expose this hoax!" Tetra says, calmly._

 _A few hours later, a sudden fog, rolls over, making the crew, minus Ganondorf, Link, and Tetra to shiver in either cold, or fear. "Where did this fog come from?" Asks a crew member, possibly Niko._

 _"This is not a natural fog, but almost other worldly. I can feel the evil in the very fog. How entrusting." Ganondorf says, mostly to himself._

 _"SHIP AHOY! STARBOARD SIDE! COMING IN QUICKLY! IT'S THE GHOST SHIP!" Zuko says, to the entire ship. Suddenly, a ship that looks like it's about ready to fall apart, with a golden skull for a face with two lantern like objects to the left and right of the face, comes out of the thicker fog, and approaches the crews ship, coming to a halt in a decent jumps length away._

 _"Well that looks totally spooky, don't you think?" Niko asks, shivering in fear._

 _"It doesn't look too impressive." Tetra says, then she jumps on the Ghost Ship." Come on Link, Ganondorf! The ship probably has a ton of treasure!' Tetra jumps off the Railing of the Ghost Ship, as Link is about to go and try to convince Tetra to not go any farther, when a lightning bolt comes out of no where, strikes Tetra, presumably, and makes her scream, making Link and Ganondorf worry. Suddenly, the Ghost ship starts moving, as Link and Ganondorf go and jump at it, only to grab the railing. Link is the first to lose his grip, as some magical force is weakening them, then a second later, Ganondorf is forced to let go as a wooden plank moves, and smashes his fingers and hits him on the side._

 _After a undetermined amount of time later, Ganondorf wakes up hearing a Hey from a fairy above him._

 _"Ugh. Fuck that hurts. My side and fingers. Wait, a fairy? I thought they all went extinct! Except the Pink ones. Those for some reason breed like rats, just more useful. Who are you?" Ganondorf asks, a little groggy._

 _"Ciela! My name is Ciela the Fairy! I found you and the guy in the green clothes on this beach, and I have been waiting for you two to wake up for a while now. What's your name?" Ciela asks._

 _"My name is Ganondorf, and the boy in green is Link." Ganondorf answers Cielas question._

 _"What happened exactly that got you and Link here?" Ciela asks._

 _"A friend of ours named Tetra decided to investigate the legend of the Ghost Ship, to see if it was real, and if so take it's treasure, or if it was a hoax, reveal the pirates behind it. Though, she found out the hard way it is no legend." Ganondorf says, and at the mention of the Ghost ship, Ciela makes a noise similar to bell in fear. Link finally comes too._

 _"Well, the_ _one_ _you must talk to is Grandpa! He know a lot about the island, by the way, this Islands name is Mercay" Ciela says, with a bit of excitement._

 _"Huh. Come on Link, stop sleeping and lets meet the old man." Ganondorf says, and Ciela taps Ganondorf on the head in anger at the disrespect given, though it goes unnoticed._

 _A short walk, if you can call it that, later, Ganondorf and Link enters a house that Ciela shown them the way to, and they see a old man in the center of it._

 _"So, these are the two you found at the beach Ciela? Greeting young men, I am Oshus, the owner of this house. Might I ask how you got on the beach like how you did?" Oshus asks. Ganondorf, tells Oshus about the Ghost ship encounter. Ganondorf also notices 3 weird energy signatures, one of them farther away from their current location and 2 in the very house. "Hmm the Ghost Ship. You must not seek it out, as it is far too dangerous." Oshus implores on Ganondorf and Link._

 _"Oshus, I don't mean to be rude, but that is a simply impossible to ask request, especially for Link, the one in green clothes, to follow. We must save our friend, as if we don't, hell will break lose, simply put." Ganondorf explains. Oshus sighs, knowing that once a person mindset is set, it really can't be changed._

 _"Be warned then, for many dangers await you should you try to go. Though I don't see any weapons on you two, so I hope you know what you are doing." Oshus says._

 _"No weapons? Shoot, that's what I forgot to do." Ganondorf tells himself, before opening a portal, shocking both Ciela and Oshus, and pulls out 2 swords of the exact same style. "Well, I am armed, but Link doesn't have a weapon because he INSISTED he wasn't given a weapon when we were still with our friend, and because I am pissed at him, I won't give him the Master Sword for this adventure. Link, I want you to go with Ciela and try to find a sword, as you won't be getting the Master Sword for your stupidity.. I have a few... Questions for our pal Oshus." Link agrees, knowing that Ganondorf won't do anything, and Ciela leaves with Link to makes sure nothings happens. 2 minutes later, during the conversation, an Earthquake happens, but Ganondorf refuses to leave, and won't let Oshus either._

 _"Like I said, I have a few questions, and don't bother lying, I am not dumb enough to be fooled, as I can sense you are different than other living beings on this Island. Tell me old man, who are you truly, who is Ciela truly, and what is that extremely dark Energy coming from the north of this Island?" Ganondorf asks plainly._

 _"All will be rev-" Oshus starts, before Ganondorf says, "I know what you are planning to say, but I will stop you there, as I know for a fact you are not human, Ciela is not a average Fairy, and the Darkness grows stronger every minute. Be frank, no bullshit, and tell me Who are you, what are you, who and what is Ciela actually, and what IS that dark energy? While others may listen to you without question, I have only known you for 5 minutes, and I am not someone to let something go, until its resolved, and I want this some so there is no idiocy of a last minute explanation from you." Ganondorf says, annoyed now. Oshus sighs again, this time sounding older than he actually is._

 _"I was hoping not to having to say anything for a while longer, but I can tell not giving a answer will only be bad in the long run. I am Oshus like I said, BUT I am the guardian of the sea, I am the Ocean King. Simply, I am a deity, but the darkness you sense, is Bellum, a creature of terrible power that consumes life force to grow stronger, and is using my life force before I split as a last ditch effort, to escape and hope someone comes along to defeat it. Bellum resides in my temple, the Temple of the Ocean King, and has turned it into a lair of unstoppable monsters, that also drains your life the longer you are in it. The Ghost Ship is Bellum's way of getting more life force, in order to grow stronger from a longer range, and as Bellum grows stronger, his, assuming Bellum is a male, as it is a monster, range of destruction will continue to grow unless stopped, as the Ghost Ship appears more and more, his power grows more and more. Bellum is taking the immense amount of life force from the one you call Tetra, as she almost certainly hold a ton, and is consuming it to grow stronger, and now uses the Ghost ship as a sort of carrot on a stick for you and Link, is my assumption there. Ciela is one of the three spirits of my world, which is like your Hyrule, but not. I will explain that later, but Ciela lost her memories and powers against Bellum, and became 3 parts. The part you know, is what is left of her that can be helpful while one part is sealed away, which holds the majority of her power, and Bellum holds what was taken from her. She is the Spirit of Courage and Time. The other two are captured and sealed away by Bellum, as they allow others to go deeper in the Temple of the Ocean King, which was where I resided until I was attacked. Leaf is the Spirit of Power and Flames, and Neri is the Spirit of Wisdom and Barriers. Finding and rescuing all three will allow you to find and save Tetra from the Ghost Ship. Like I said a bit ago, this world and your Hyrule are two different worlds, and Time effects both worlds differently, 3000 days here is equivalent to 5 days in Hyrule. I have little to no power in the world of Hyrule, but here, I have more control over." Oshus explains to Ganondorf, who listens with intrigue._

 _"At least you fully came out with it." Ganondorf says._

 _"I ask that you not tell Link or Ciela. They are not ready for this type of knowledge, as if I told them, things will end up worse, instead of better. Then again, you screwed with the threads of fate so much, only the basics of their plans exist now." Oshus says._

 _"Wait, I screwed up the threads of fate? Explain." Ganondorf Says._

 _"Well, the best way to put it, you should be in Hyrule, as a statue right now, forever stuck under water. You were supposed to be a being of pure, unending evil with immense power that could destroy the world if you tried. Yet, you broke out of the threads when you were a kid, and stayed a good person, with no evil in you, and stopped fate when it tried to set things straight, like a fucking perfect pansy or something like it. Granted in the grand scheme of things, everything goes under the assumption that the exact same scenario will happen to fate, and then they freak out when it doesn't. They try to fix it, make it worse, and the scenario has to be fixed. Basically, you were never meant to be a good guy, only a bad guy." Oshus explains to Ganondorf._

 _"Huh... Well that explains the note from long ago. Honestly, the idea of me being evil is wrong, but I won't deny that the world needs balance. But me being evil, it's far too late for that.' Ganondorf say's._

 _"Well, I answered your questions honestly. I should go check on Link and Ciela, as I know you will two." Oshus says._

 _"Yeah lets go. I bet that Earthquake was caused by Bellum." Ganondorf says._

 _"You would be spot on. The Island has suffered Earthquakes recently due to Bellum. I ask that you and Link go and stop Bellum, and free the world from his curse." Oshus asks._

 _"I will help Link on his adventures, as I wish to help Tetra two." Ganondorf says. They both leave the house, to see the stone bridge is totaled, Link and Ciela is exiting a cave, with Link having a sword strapped to his back. "I take it you found a sword Link?" Ganondorf says._

 _"Yeah, it should help us in the future. Knowing how things go, from the previous adventure I was in." Link says._

 _"The only difference, is the old man is actually helpful to some degree, and is respectable in this case. Also far more intelligent." Ganondorf says, admitting that Oshus is a good person._

 _"What do you mean by all that?" Oshus asks curiously._

 _"A few years ago, Link was dealing with an old man that thought that he could trick the current Hero of Hyrule, him, and this Generations Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, also known as the Pirate captain Tetra." Ganondorf explains to Oshus the whole deal._

 _"Oh. I can see why you say that now." Oshus says, in thought. "Well, with the bridge out, you will have to go the alternate route, which is to the north of here, and knowing of your adventures before hand, you will have to face some weak monsters, that you can handle." Oshus says to the group,trusting them._

 _"We will be fine Oshus. We will see you in a bit." Ganondorf, Link, and Ciela go north through a small opening to a older path that has some red ChuChus a few rats, and a few Keese. Eventually the trio reach the exit of the cave, which leads to the main part of the island, which has about 7 people out and a about._

 _"It feels nice going on a adventure again, funny enough." Link says._

 _"Well, when you go from a average person, to a hero traveling across the ocean, fighting monsters, to being a crew hand a pirate ship, not really doing anything except sleeping, of course it will feel nice Link." Ganondorf says. "So now we need to find someone who can help us travel the seas to find the Ghost Ship. Link, go see if there is someone who has a ship. I will ask in their pub, if you could call it that." Ganondorf orders, Link and Ciela go off to find a possible ship with a captain of it. Ganondorf then walks up to a building, that looks like it could be the pub of the town. Ganondorf enters it to find a few people in it, and a bartender endlessly cleaning a single glass, with a look that says that he is bored as hell._

" _Hello sir, do you happen to know if there is a captain on the island?" Ganondorf asks._

 _"Yes, but right now he is out. He got the great idea to go to the Temple of the Ocean King, to try and find treasure in it, under the belief that it is safe. All the man will find is death, as the temple is cursed to suck the life right out of you." The bartender says, looking right at Ganondorf, never stopping in cleaning of the same glass. The old man in the bar starts rambling about the temple,and slips on a wet spot, and gets knocked out. The Bartender sighs, saying that the third time today, as Ganondorf leaves._

 _5 minutes after that, Ganondorf, Link and Ciela regroup, to discuss what they found. "So Link, Ciela, did you find anything?" Ganondorf asks._

 _"Yeah, we found there is one ship, the captain is named Linebeck, but he went off a while ago, to the pub." Link says._

 _"So he must be the one who went to the Temple of the Ocean King. Link, Ciela, we are off to the temple. We must find Linebeck, rescue him if necessary and leave." Ganondorf says, as they start to walk to a hole in the natural rock walls of the island, to find Linebeck, as its the only way to go that isn't back tracking. 3 minutes, and about 20 monsters dead, Link, Ganondorf, and Ciela, arrive to the Entrance of the Temple of the Ocean King._

 _"So this is the Temple. I got the shivers from being outside of it." Ciela says, nervously._

 _"If you don't wish to go in, you can stay out here Ciela. Link and I have a job to do." Ganondorf says, as they enter the Temple, with Ciela following after a minute._

 _"Okay, I heard this was a temple that fools that wanted treasure would enter and brave, and I would think there would at least be 300 skeletons, not in the entrance, but in a over time exploration, but how weak do you have to be to be skeleton literally 7 steps from the MAIN entrance?" Link asks, to no one in general._

 _"Not everyone is a strong individual in terms of will, intelligence, physical strength, or other ways. They could have gone deeper, but retreaded and died here because they couldn't escape in time, and were too weak to continue. Though, whether or not they will share what caused them to die, is a different question entirely. Link, I want you and Ciela, who decided to join us, to go ahead. I will communicate with the spirits, if there are any, to find some info for us. If you find Linebeck, do NOT go ahead until I catch up." Ganondorf commands, Link and Ciela leave to the next room, while Ganondorf stayed behind._

" _Okay, spirits, come on out, and tell me what the fuck is to come up." Ganondorf commands, with a serious tone._

 _"Ahead, a temple with a fog, sucks the life out of you." Spirit one says._

 _"A way, to prevent and extend a time from harm of the fog, you will need." Spirit two says._

 _"Demons, covered in armor impenetrable, patrol the lower levels. Unstoppable demons, unbeaten in combat. Your only hope, is to hide in panels of pink. There, you are safe from the curse, and the demons." The third spirit says. Ganondorf, thanks the spirits, and leave to the first room of the Temple of the Ocean King._

 _"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU MORON! WE ARE WAITING FOR ONE MORE PERSON! THEN WE WILL DECIDE TO HELP YOU BEYOND THIS!" Ciela yells at a man in the center of the room, who looks like he is about to turn red in anger._

 _"Okay okay, what the fuck is going on, for people to be yelling?" Ganondorf asks, noting a fog around floating everywhere, and the pink tiles._

" _The fairy insists on not helping someone in need!" The man in the center area says._

 _"WE WILL HELP YOU! WE JUST HAD TO WAIT FOR SOMEONE, WHO IS NOW HERE!" Ciela yells._

 _"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Link screams in anger. Shutting both Ciela and the man up._

 _"You are Linebeck, correct?" Ganondorf asks plainly._

 _"Yes I am! I am the great Captain Linebeck! Captain of the S.S. Linebeck!" Linebeck says, in a arrogant pose._

 _"Fantastic. Link, keep the captain from doing something stupid. I will explore for a way for him to get out of the center trap." Ganondorf says. He then walks to where the line between the pink tiles, and the regular floor meets. Ganondorf steps out of the pink tiles, and feels a tug on his soul, which the Triforce holds against. Walking around the tiny area for about 10 seconds, and next to the giant stone door with the Goddess Din's symbol of Power, inside a area of pink panels, to the west, Ganondorf finds a switch, that looks like a orb._

 _"You have to hit the switch to activate it." Linebeck says. Ganondorf hits the switch with a sword he made pop out of his storage dimension. The spikes in the center of the room fall, allowing Linebeck to run over to the entrance. Ganondorf walks over back to the group, to see Linebeck shacking Link like crazy._

 _"HAVE YOUR TALL FRIEND EXPLORE THIS PLACE MORE! I SPRAINED MY ANKLE, AND CAN'T GO FARTHER!" Linebeck yells at Link._

 _"For a man with a sprained ankle, you sure ran fast, Linebeck, Let Link go, or else." Ganondorf says, threateningly. Linebeck drops Link in fear. "Now, listen, I want you to wait HERE as I go explore further on. Ciela, Link, make sure he stays. I will look through this floor a little more." Ganondorf states. Linebeck sputters as Ganondorf leaves to explore more of the room. Going to the east of the stone door, and opening a door, that was unlocked previously, Ganondorf finds a second part where he is forced to run from one side of the room, the east, to the west, to open the spikes and reach a giant, grand treasure chest. "Well, that was annoying. But lets see what in this chest." Ganondorf kicks open the chest, and finds a rolled up Sea Chart in it. "A map of the Sea? This might be useful." Ganondorf mutters to himself, putting it on his belt, as he walks back. After about a minute, he walks back to see Ciela colored red in anger, Link unconscious, and Linebeck missing. "Did he run?" Ganondorf asks plainly._

 _"Yes he ran! He knocked out Link and fled like a rabbit!"Ciela says._

 _"Fantastic. I figured something like that might happen. Well, lets head outside and hope we catch up to him. LINK, TETRA IS STARING AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Ganondorf shouts at Link, who jumps up in fear of Tetra catching him asleep, only to realize what happened._

 _"I WILL-" Link starts, but gets stopped by Ganondorf " Save it for later. We have to catch up with the fool."Ganondorf says. All three exit the room, and leave the temple, to see Linebeck catching his breath at the end of the path._

 _"Well Linebeck, why did you run?" Ganondorf asks calmly._

 _"Why, I was leaving because I felt that I could do something good." Linebeck lies flat out._

 _"Sure, and I am only 3 foot tall." Ganondorf, says sarcastically. Linebeck suddenly takes the chart from Ganondorf's belt, and running off, thinking its a treasure map. "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ganondorf borderline roars in anger. Ganondorf runs off after Linebeck, as Link and Ciela start running after them after a minute._

 _"Well well well. Seems like Oshus has something to say to us." Ganondorf says at the dock, with Linkbeck cowering in fear, Link panting as he is right behind Oshus, who is looking on with a blank look._

 _"Listen up, normally I would give a mystical speech with some confusion mixed in, but right now I am too tired and need a nap. Listen, Linebeck, give Link the sea chart, and you will find the first clue in exploring the Temple. Understood? Good. Now get going before I get cranky." Oshus says, looking tired and annoyed. Linebeck does as told, Link rubs the bottom island, making Din's symbol to appear. "That is Ember Island. Travel there, and you will find the clue to further your trip into the Temple of the Ocean King. Now see you later. Ganondorf, keep them alive please." Oshus says, walking away._

 _"I will try." Ganondorf responds, as Oshus walks about 30 steps, and is out of site due to the walls blocking the bridge. "Well, lets get on, and Linebeck, if you have a complaint about this, save it for when I care. To Ember Island we go. Fun." Link, and Linebeck get on the ship, with Ganondorf following after a second._

 _After a short sail to Ember Island, and a argument springing between Linebeck and Ganondorf, as Linebeck was being stupid, they arrived to a mostly barren Island, with a couple of houses and a bigger house with some orb decorations on above the door. Both Link and Ganondorf go up to the house, enter it, only to find no one home, and notice a staircase down into a basement. The two of them go down to find some monsters, and a strange wall with blue markings on it. After removing the monsters, doing a little track and finding the answer to open the leading to Astrid, making her aware of her helpers fate, the three learn that in order to find the Spirit of Power, with Ganondorf snorting at the irony of it all, head to the temples entrance. Once at the base of the Volcano, it suddenly starts erupting, sending rocks all over the second layer of the mountain, that can be trans-versed. Eventually, after many close calls with falling rocks, and blowing out two lit candles, Link and Ganondorf enter the Temple of Fire._

 _After entering the Temple of Fire, Ganondorf give a dirty look. "Really? The first temple, not including the Ocean King Temple,is the one themed around fire? Link, I will follow you through the temple, and I will fight the boss as a trade in roles, deal?_

 _"Fine Ganondorf, that works for me. I guess." Link responds, giving a dirty look at the fire around them. He still remembers the pain of the Volcano, also called Fire Mountain, to get the Power Bracelets, and having to be careful to not fall in lava, as he got burned from it a good chunk of the time._

 _After a good three hours of going through the Temple of Fire, the trio eventually reach the boss room, where a weird looking creature is just floating in the center, staring at nothing in general. Just floating, with glazed eyes. Starting at nothing, creeping out Link and Ganondorf. Ciela just laughs awkwardly._

 _Ganondorf, no longer creeped out, walks 10 steps into the room, when a door closes behind him, locking him from leaving to a different floor, while Link and Ciela just watch the fight from the other side of the door , which is a viewing door side, so they get front row seats to see Ganondorf fight and watch with a bit of awe,as Ganondorf breaks down, and demolishes The Fire Wizard, Blazz, by picking apart the three tiny forms and forcing them into one, and demolishing the Big Blazz. After that 30 second fight, Ciela dimmed down in shock and a bit of fear of Ganondorf, while Link looks in a bit of awe, as he never actually seen Ganondorf fight, and watches in confusion as Blazz explodes into a giant pillar of sand. Leaf comes out, and after explaining a bit of her problem, joins the trio._

 _"Well, that was boring and pathetic." Ganondorf says to himself. Then a circle of blue light appears in the middle of the area, which Link, Ganondorf, and Ciela use to exit the dungeon._

 _Reappearing back outside the temple, the heros head back to Astrid's home, and learn they need to return to the Temple of the Ocean King. Before leaving, Ganondorf asks Astrid this "Are we going to have to return to it multiple times?" Astrid, in response "Yes, yes you are." "Fuck." Ganondorf mutters to himself as they leave, knowing full well he is going to hate this._

 _After a few shenanigans, and a quick grabbing of the Phantom Hourglass with some stupid speech about how it is useful, Link, Ganondorf and Celia reenter the Cursed room, make to the Stone door, and Leaf comes out of where ever the fuck she went to with them, gave a quick comment of letting her open it, as it is her door, and the group moves on to the second basement floor of the Ocean King Temple._

 _"Okay Link, I will go ahead, and explore a bit before letting you follow. Before you ask why, I happen to be immune to the curse of the Temple, and you shouldn't waste your hourglass time. Which is like 10 or so minutes, as a rough estimate. Now stay here and did the creature or being that cursed this temple happen to knowingly or unknowingly make something close to a Darknut?" Ganondorf says, with Celia responding with "Thats a Phantom, I believe, how I know, magic I guess." Celia says. "Well then, I guess I have to check out what they are made of." Ganondorf walks right up to the Phantom, who obviously spots him, and slashes its sword at him, and block it at the same time. "My Din, that actually could be felt. A true monster to fight! Link, go and solve the puzzle of this room, I will deal with mister Phantom." The Gerudo King and the Guardian of the floor proceed to fight, and it becomes obvious that Ganondorf has the better tactical mind, while the Phantom is mainly brute strength, with a impressively durable armor. Ganondorf, realizing a simple beat till dead tactic can't work on this things armor, making him wonder what the hell it is made out of, decides to use some of his actual strength and tries, and successfully lifts the phantom and throws the thing to a nearby pit, and kicks it off into a bottomless pit. "I would love to have one of those things as a sparing partner. Definitely a great and powerful opponent." Ganondorf says to himself. After 2 more floors, and a puzzle with force gems in the shape of the Triforce (Which he picks at Link for not noticing immediately, after dealing with the floors Phantoms with glee) they find the next ocean map to the NorthWest region of the sea, after Ganondorf tries to use the Triforce of Wisdoms power on the Door of Wisdom, which fails as the Triforce tells him that while it would have worked, due to the fun they want to have, make it where that he and Link have to do it the long way, which irritates him._

 _After cursing out Fate and the Triforce for a bit, Link, Ganondorf and Ciela leave the room and return to the main entrance floor of the Temple, which they leave to find the Spirit of Wisdom. After revealing the relevant information, they head out to sea and get a cannon for a island, break a bunch of rocks, and spot the Ghost Ship._

" _Ganondorf! There is the Ghost Ship!" "I DO have eyes two, Celia. Now, I bet if we were to go after it now, it would lead to us just following it, getting lost, and it would hide behind a thick curtain of fog that requires the other spirits to break through." Ganondorf says._

 _After chasing the Ghost Ship, and Ganondorf being proven correct, they go to Molida Island, find the son of the only guy to make it through the fog, and reach the Isle of Gusts. After getting a shovel, and digging the correct spot to a secret cave, that shows the correct path to the Isle of Gust, they leave Mercay Island, go through the fog with the correct path, and sail to The Isle of Gust._

 _After getting blown by a bunch of statues that blow wind, and digging up vents of air, the trio arrives to the Temple of Wind. After a bunch of stupid puzzles, they reach the boss room._

 _"... It that a fucking squid?" "Yes it is Ganondorf." "Ugh. Let me do this." Ganondorf proceeds to summon lightning that strikes the squid, and kills it in one blow, causing a sand pillar and the Spirit of Wisdom to appear. "... Really. That was a fucking boss. Jeez I see that wasn't worth shit." Ganondorf says._

 _After a bunch of exposition, and going back to Mercay Island, for a Third round through the Temple of The Ocean King, and a bunch of fighting the Phantoms (Teleporters and Multi Eyed Phantom creature that thankfully could be killed), the trio end up in a room that is different than the rest they have seen._

 _"Is that a Sun wall propped against the Temple wall?" "It is Ganondorf." Celia responds. Ganondorf and Link walk up to it, after a comment Celia says about it looking familiar. After a quick glance, Ganondorf takes the SouthWest Sea map and presses it against the sun stone wall thing. After 10 seconds, he removes to find the mark of Courage on the sea chart. "Magic, is very mysterious. Thats the only explanation I have for HOW that fucking works." Ganondorf speaks with a confused tone._

 _After a misadventure, and getting a crane for the Boat to get a treasure chest from the sea, with a Sun Key, "HOW DID THAT EVEN GET THERE!?" Ganondorf exclaims, to a confused group, they head of to Molida Island, as the secret cave had the Sun Door, which couldn't be opened. After a little exploring of the Island no one has traveled yet and fighting two fish faced warrior knight things, they reach the Temple of Courage._

 _Exploring the Temple of Courage for a while, and many puzzles later, they reach the Boss room. "Is that a giant crab?" Ganondorf asks. "It is. It is a giant crab." Celia responds with. After Link breaks the shell, and Ganondorf rips off a crab arm, the giant crab dies, exploding into a pillar of sand, and a second Celia appears. "What. The. Din? Uh Celia, do you happen to have a Identical Twin Fairy Sister, if fairies can even HAVE Twins?" Link asks, and Celia responds with "No, and as far as I am aware, faeries don't have families in that case. Sometimes we might have similar looking faeries appear, but never in this case, healing faeries are the exception though, as they are something else. So yeah, maybe Oshus might know something?" Celia suggests, with Ganondorf looking on bored._

 _The group leaves the temple, returns to the main part of the Island, to find Oshus on Molida Island some how. "Okay. How." Link mutters to himself. "All will be explained in due time. Now Celia, come to Me. Link, give me the Second Celia." Oshus asks, as Link pulls out the second Celia, and after a weird circling of the two will Lightning forming in between the two, The two Celias become one. "WOW. I am not just Celia the fairy, I am Celia, the Spirit of Courage!" Celia says, obviously. "So now what? Use the three spirits in the fog to find the Ghost ship?" Ganondorf asks/states._

 _"Yes. It is time to find the Ghost Ship and find Tetra. The Three spirits will guide you to it." Oshus says. After the three heros, and Linebeck depart of of Molida Island, to the foggy area of the NorthEast seas, the Three spirits play the dumbest game of Hide and Seek mixed with hot and cold with the Ghost ship, eventually finding it, and the three heros board it._

 _"This is the Terrifing Ghost ship? Alright Link, lets go explore the place." Ganondorf says. The three explore a bit, and eventually find a girl with a Orange Jacket. "Hello there, me and my three sisters were playing a game and they got lost due to how scary this ship is. Can you find them please?" The Orange jacket girl pleads. After a bit of exploring the same floor, the trio find a Girl with a Purple Jacket, and after a bit of Dialogue (And Ganondorf fixing his and Links ears after finding out the sisters all hate spider, by pure chance), the two sisters are reunited, and tell them that there is another sister missing, so the trio go down to the next floor, and happen to meet a Reapling._

 _"So, thats... A thing I guess. Okay, so Link, do find the Sister on the floor here, and DON'T Listen to the advice, okay? I will deal with... That thing." Ganondorf says, the rushes after the Reapling. After a 30 second fight, Ganondorf by some odd chance, kills the Reapling, even though they can't die in the actual games. After that, the third sister, which is wearing a Yellow Jacket, is reunited with the siblings, they mention that they are missing their last sister, the oldest of them all. So the trio, again, go deeper into the Ghost Ships hull, and reach the final floor of it. After a frustration pull switch puzzle* , the two quickly reunite the four sisters._

 _"Thank you three for reuniting us. Now we will RIP YOUR SOULS OUT OF YOU BODIES!" The four demonic Cubus sisters say with a demonic giggle. After a quick, and dumb game of Dead Mans Volley, and the not playing sisters firing razors out of their mouths, are defeated, and gives them the Ghost Key, and disappear. The trio go through the ship, go back to the door where Ganondorf killed the Reapling, and open the door their, that leads to Tetras Statue._

 _"My Din TETRA!" Link says in shock. Ganondorf slowly walks up to Tetras statue, looking at it with a eye that Link has never seen him have before. "It looks like Tetra had a massive chuck of her life force stolen, when she was kept here. Enough left for her to be alive and savable, but not enough to keep her from becoming a statue. If I am will to take a guess, defeating whatever took her life force will restore her back to normal, and fix everything that happened here." Ganondorf says with a critical, knowing tone._

 _"You would be correct, young Ganondorf." Oshus says, walking forward, shocking Link and Celia, who didn't expect him to be here, and Ganondorf just sighing in annoyance. "Oshus, stop with this game already, I agreed to my part, now just do your part already." Ganondorf says, annoyed. "Fine Ganondorf, I was going to do that any way. Link, Celia, I have not been fully honest with the two of you. I am Oshus, but I am also Oshus, the Ocean King. I lost most of my power fighting against the creature that has caused this entire mess, and you Celia, lost your memories and powers fighting against this being, named Bellum. In order for you to beat Bellum, you need to get the Phantom Sword, but in order to forge it, you need to speak with Zues the Blacksmith. Take Tetra with you, and gather the items necessary to beat Bellum once and for all." Oshus tells the group. "Alright Link, Celia, lets go. I will carry Tetra back to the ship, and we will go find Zues Island." Ganondorf commands._

 _After Leaving the Ghost ship, and watching it vanish without reason, the trio head towards Zues's Island, and learn that they need the 3 sacred Gems to be able to Forge the Phantom Sword. Heading back to Mercay Island, the trio go through the Ocean King's Temple Again, and reach the door that they could draw on again._

 _"So we know that the Hourglass leads to the Sun Rock room. But thats all I can think of for what to draw." Link says. "When in doubt, look to the Goddesses." Ganondorf says. He then draws the Triforce onto the door, and to Links shock, it works. "How did you know that would work?" Link asks. "I took a guess. Usually, a puzzle either will involve a know thing like the hourglass, or something like The Triforce." Ganondorf says, as they enter a new room and reach the Door of Courage. "Now it just feels like the Temple is Insulting us, honestly." Ganondorf says. "Well, we didn't have to go through this area at the time." Celia says. After opening the door, and going through 6 floors in quick succession, as they only wanted one more go through of the temple to deal with, the trio grabs the southwest and northwest Seacharts and move onto the first Island they have to deal with, which happens to be Goron Island._

 _After a bunch of running around talking to Gorons, and being asked idiotic questions by the Chief, who demands a one time fee of 146 rupees, which they fucking won for answering his inane questions, become members of the Goron tribe. After having be escorted to the Temple of Fire, and dealing with the puzzles of said temple, they reach the Boss Room._

 _"Is... Is that fucking King Dodongo?" Ganondorf asks in confusion. "No, that Dongorongo, no relation." Celia says. "Know what? I will let Link and you deal with it." Ganondorf says, magicking up some popcorn, and watches the two fight the creature. After about 10 minutes, Dongorongo is beaten, and the trio get the Crismonine._

 _After the mess of Goron Island, and Ganondorf being talked out of sinking said Island, as the locals REALLY got under his nerves with quite a few remarks, they head to the Isle of Frost, and after destroying the circle of ice, proceed to help the Islands inhabitants, force a Yook back to it brethren, and reach the Temple of Ice. Needless to say, they reach the boss room, and face off against Gleek, the Two Headed Dragon._

 _After the boss was killed, the heros grab Azurine, and head North, to the Isle of Ruins for the Final pure Metal that rests their. Dealing with a detour to the Isle of the Dead, they head to Isle of Ruins, to adventure through it and get the Final Pure Metal there._

 _Arriving on the Isle of Ruins, the trio go through the three areas, that lead up to Mutoh's Temple, lower the Water level of the Island, and reach the Temple it self after a bunch of traps and monsters. They clear complete the temple, kill the coolest boss so far, and get the Aquaine._

 _The Group return to Linebecks boat and board it. "You know Link, through this whole Adventure, I am glad that we managed to become friends. Same with you Ganondorf." Celia says. "Yeah, it was. Celia? What do you know of the Triforce?" Ganondorf asks. "Well, not much really. All that Oshus told us about it, is that we are basically a small figment of what the Triforce's three parts are. At least from what I can remember at this time." Celia says. "Well, for you, it is understandable. The others?" Ganondorf asks. "I don't know much, other than it was a relic of immense power." "Same here, but I do know that it could grant any wish." Leaf, then Neri says. "Entrusting. I do know more on it, but the amount is possibly not as much as you or Oshus." "I understand. Well, it is something to talk about, before Oshus sends us back to our word." Ganondorf says, shocking all three spirits, Link, and Linebeck. "Wait, OUR world?" Linebeck asks, confused._

 _"Yes. Our world, Linebeck, Link. When on the Ghost ship, I started suspecting it as it felt... Like a portal to another world, or at least a transportation to other worlds, a median to do it." Ganondorf says, completely confusing the entire group. Ganondorf, seeing this confusion, sigh in irritation. "Think of it like the boat here, we use it to travel islands. The Ghost ship does that, but for other worlds. It isn't the only one I know of, but there are quite a few. Bellum happens to use the Ghost Ship to look for victims as Oshus said, but I think that the Ghost ship is this worlds corrupted transporter to the World of the Ocean King. Going off that, I believe that it IS possible for a return to this world, and my world without the Ocean King, if the Ghost ship can be returned to it's original state before Bellum corrupted it." Ganondorf says, thinking heavily._

 _After that, the group head to Zues the Blacksmith, with the three metals, and he basically tells them to go do something, as it will take a bit to forge the Sword. After reading a letter, and meeting Jolene, the group get the Phantom Sword without the Hilt, which Link starts swinging around, pissing Ganondorf off. "LINK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! YOU KNOW FULL WELL HOW THE FUCK TO ACT, AND YOU START SWINGING A HANDLESS BLADE AROUND LIKE A FUCKING CHILD!?" Ganondorf yells at Link, who is curled up in a ball, scared out of his mind at Ganondorfs rage. After an hour of yelling and ranting at Link for his stupidity, the group head to Mercay Island to finish the blade._

 _After a quick walk to Oshus's House on arriving to the island, Oshus finishes the Sword, which Ganondorf comments that it looks very similar to the Master Sword. The only difference, is that the Master Sword is far stronger in terms of Holy power, which Oshus just says Golden Goddesses blessing, which Ganondorf concedes the point._

 _The group goes to, arrives, and enters the Temple of the Ocean King for one final go through. "So, with the Phantom Sword available to us, we can explore the Temple without the Phantoms being a problem for the most part, as they can be slain by them." Ganondorf says. "Indeed. Lets get the whole thing over with, and just kill Bellum." Celia says. "Lets." Link says, in a childish, but scratchy voice._

 _Reaching the room before Bellum, Ganondorf stops them. "You know, once this is over, thats it right? It is all over. I got the feeling something will happen that we won't expect." Ganondorf says. The group acknowledges this, and moves on any. Enter Bellums lair, the group watch as Bellum floats of the the center of the room with the pool, screeched, and began fighting the group._

 _After Link Forces Bellum to spit out a ball of Energy, which Celia somehow knows is hers, and absorbs it, and regains her full power of Courage and Time. After that, Bellum jumps back out, and starts just floating around in a circle, which makes Ganondorf confused, but grabs a tentacle, stopping it cold, to the shock of everyone there. "Attack the eye already, Link!" Ganondorf says, and Link does. Bellum, in a rage, starts collapsing the Temple floor, which forces Celia to teleport the group to Linebecks boat, which is at sea for some reason._

 _"We won!" Celia says, as Tetra returns to normal. Ganondorf, on guard still, quickly unleashes a small bolt of lightning from his hand, hitting a tentacle Bellum was using to try and recapture Tetra, which pissed Ganondorf off immensely. "I am going to the top of the ship. The Ghost ship has returned, and it is time for me to show a bit of my power." Ganondorf says calmly, scaring Link. "Link, what is so scary about Ganondorf using his power?" Celia asks, confused. "The last time he used his full power, it caused a Hurricane, and a Tsunami to happen and go out from the island he was on, and that was just him pretty irritated. When like this, I think that Bellum is fucked so we don't have much of a problem from Bellum now." Suddenly, Ganondorf quickly takes the phantom sword, and leaves. A bunch of yelling, and explosions, it suddenly goes quite. Ganondorf comes back down, and Oshus disappears. "Well, I took care of Bellum. Oshus is ready to send us back. I am keeping the Phantom Sword as a just in case. Like I did for the Master Sword. Lets go. Linebeck, you are joining us." Ganondorf goes back up, and the group follows._

 _"Thank you Ganondorf, Link, Linebeck, and my spirits. You have saved me and this world from Bellum and all the evil he was making." Oshus says, in his whale form. "I guess this is good bye, Oshus?" Link says. "Yes Link, It is good bye." Oshus says in response. "So, was the Ghost Ship a way into your world, or is it something else?" Ganondorf asks Oshus plainly. Oshus stay silent for a moment, before responding with "Yes and no. The Ghost Ship was used by Bellum to act as a transportation to different world, to entrap victims as you know. What isn't known is that the Ghost Ship, as you suspected was just the corrupted form of the transport. It will take centuries to repair it of the Corruption, and by then only you Ganondorf, will remember and care. But to put it easily, I can repair the Ghost ship, and cleanse a bit of it's corruption, so you three can return. But with the Ghost Ship to be returned to it's former self, it will take you back to your world, but you won't be able to return here." Oshus says._

 _"Understood, Oshus. Now, lets go home guys." Ganondorf says. Oshus sends them back on a repaired Ghost ship, were the three meet back up with the pirate crew. "Why didn't you guys look for us?" Tetra forcefully questions her crew. "Because 1, they couldn't have looked for us, and 2, I am willing to bet a time slowdown happened in between us enter the world of the Ocean King, and here." Ganondorf says, in the defense of the crew, not wanting to deal with Tetra being a annoyance by the whole issue._

Ganondorf exits the orb, with a look of shock and a bit of pride. "Well, that was long and intense. Though, What happened next, is my next question, but that orb will be named the Hourglass Era." Ganondorf say/thinks to himself. The moves to the next orb of memories.

 _About 5 years after the Events of the Phantom Hourglass. "So Tetra, you see that up ahead?" Ganondorf asks. "I do Ganondorf. Is that a big Island, or an actual Continent?" Tetra asks Ganondorf. "Hard to say, as we would have to land and explore it a while before I can say for sure. But I have a feeling that this will be the new home of Hyrule." Ganondorf says, turns around, and notices Link sleeping. "LINK WAKE UP! HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE ASLEEP RIGHT NOW!?" Ganondorf yells, scaring the daylights out of Link. "YOU ARE 17 YEARS OLD! STOP BEING A CHILD FOR DINS SAKE!" Ganondorf continues yelling at Link, then suddenly stops. "We came at the end of something, but whatever it was, was something that caused the land untold amounts of damage, and the original guardians here, have left due to weakened power. They fought something they couldn't win against, so they sealed it. Whatever was sealed, isn't to impressive to me honestly. I could destroy it with a few hits, but I am not going undo the seal. Let it stay." Ganondorf says, noting the power, magic, and the scent of death in the air._

 _12 years after settling on the land, Tetra rebuilt Hyrule city with Ganondorf as her personal advisor/wizard, and Link was a the Captain of the Hylian guard. "Tetra, I already built the two temples, the Temple of Time, and the Temple of the Hourglass to house the Master Sword and Phantom Sword respectively, but are you sure on this?" Ganondorf asks Tetra. "Yes, we need to build the monument of Old Hyrule, representing the old Castle, and the Hero of Winds and Time. The Hero of Time, as you said, was unwillingly brought in to the mess that happened, and he deserves at least some actual recognition, and The Hero of Winds... Well we need something to remember him by. Also, when do you think you will move to the Sand Realm?" Tetra asks._

 _"I honestly will go there when you are done being the queen. I will still act as a call to Wizard for anything Magic related, and if your line needs help with something, but other than that, I wish to be able to research more about my powers, the Complete Triforce, and build myself something to honor my friends and family that died because of the past." Ganondorf responds to Tetra, who nods in understanding. "Ganondorf, I do want one promise from you. Please, keep an eye on my, and Links, descendants. Eventually the both of us are going to pass, and we would feel better if you made this promise." Tetra asks Ganondorf. "I will keep and eye on them, but I will have to let the kingdom, and them, make their own choices and mistakes. I only really became your advisor, because you and Link would have had a nightmare trying to run the kingdom originally. Besides, if your family or Links family ever needs my help, I will leave this for the both of you." Ganondorf pulls out a orb, that looks like it was made out of emeralds. "This orb is connected to the necklace of communication on my neck. Should you, or a descendant of yours need me, rub the orb once with a circular motion, for help with advisor problem, once in a triangle for magic help, or a straight line down for emergency help. Make sure you two teach your descendants how to use them, as I also leave a little piece of paper with the instructions on how to use them. They can't break, so don't worry there." Ganondorf gifts Zelda, and by extension Link, the orbs for them and their descendants to use if ever needed. "Links is just a rub straight down for help orb. I will stay until either Tetra passes on, or if I am no longer needed." Ganondorf says._

 _31 years later, Tetra passed away, and Link, the Hero of Winds, passes away. Seeing the families able to function without me, I head to the Sand Realm, for privacy, and my research. Anjean being odd when ever I walk by, though I told her flat out that I know I shouldn't be here, heard the whole speal from Oshus the Ocean King, and just went back to setting up shop in the Sand Realm, the area of it given to me officially by Queen Tetra 7 years before she passed, which I kinda find Ironic in a sense. But hey, at least I don't have to deal with people for a while._

 _49 3/4s of a year later. I built the monument to the people the Hero of Time's Princess killed, or out right fucked over, and discovered a HUGE new branch of magic. To put it simply, I discovered about 10 levels of Magic. 1-8 are powerful in their own right, but 9 and 10 are interchangeable, technically. 9 uses the power the Master Sword has access to, with the benefits, but weakened. I call it Master Sword Level. The reason it is Interchangeable with Level 10, is that it can outright counter it, if you know how to use level 9 and 10. Level 10, I call the Triforce Level. Using a few spells on this level could level a entire continent without problem, and I can throw them around like pieces of candy. Suddenly, the Necklace I wear goes off. "Huh? The necklace crystal is glowing, So he uses it to go to the one rubbing it, to find what looks to be a exact copy of the Link he knew, in the middle of Nowhere._

 _"Whats wrong, descendant of the Hero of Winds?" Ganondorf asks the kid, who looks like Link, that looks extremely upset and scared. "I am completely lost, I left my home village to try and get away from Alfonzo, who since I was 5, has been trying to make me into a Royal Engineer, which while a great job and Position, is something I never wanted to do! I just want to be a great swordsman like my Grandfather, and wander the lands, without a train! Not run a train. When I tried to tell him, he just laughed, smacked me on the back of the head, and said I was great at telling jokes! My name is Link by the way." Link says, sniffling. Ganondorf sighs, about the whole situation. "So if I get this situation correctly, you don't WANT to be a Royal Engineer? Instead you want to be a traveling swordsmen?" Ganondorf asks, gently. "Yes. I want to be a Swordsman that travels around." Link says, calming down a bit. "Well, from what I understand, wouldn't being a Royal Engineer allow you to travel around more often, in a faster way?" Ganondorf asks Link. "Yes, but I don't like trains, and I don't want to be a Royal Engineer. I just want to travel by foot, even if it takes forever to get to a location." Link says, determined. Ganondorf sighs, then stands up._

 _"Link, can you show me the way to the village you left? I would like to visit it, and meet this... Alfonzo." Ganondorf asks politely. Link nods his head with some hesitation, but guides him to the village, unsure what might happen. Unknown to Link, Ganondorf is extremely angry to see a descendant of his friend to be treated like that. He knows full well that there is more than that is being said, but he won't push it, instead confront the source of the problem before anything else happens._

 _Arriving at Adoba village, Alfonzo looks pissed, as he was standing there for a good while, waiting for Link to show up, for another lesson on being a Royal Engineer, when he quickly notices Link and what looks to be a 7'6 tall man, and looks like he could use the entire village as a mere distraction for a second, before destroying it. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY-" Alfzono begins to say, only for him to recognize the figure with Link, as Ganondorf, Queen Tetras Political and Wizard advisor before she passed away and he left for his own experiments decades ago, and he only recognized him thanks to Gonzo, his Grandfather telling him about the man. "L-l-l-lord Ganondorf! W-w-what are y-y-y-you doing h-h-here!?" Alfonzo asks, terrified of him figuring out what he has been doing with Link. "Oh Nothing much. Decided to explore the village young Link lived in, after he used something I gave his grandfather to ask me for help, and I find you, grandson of Gonzo, to be forcing a friend of mines descendant to be something he didn't want. So tell me, what makes you think you can force it on someone who doesn't want to do it?" Ganondorf asks. Alfonzo stutters and pales in fear, unable to answer the question. "Well, since you seem to be unable to give an answer, we simply must go to Hyrule Castle, and see if the current ruler would approve of this sort of tomfoolery." Ganondorf says simply._

 _After forcing Alfonzo on the train, and locking him up, Ganondorf asks Link just to give him an idea on how to drive the train, and to give directions to the castle. After about 20 minutes, the group, with a increasingly terrified Alfonzo, arrives to Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf, grabbing Alfonzo and carrying him over the shoulder, to a group of shocked citizens, and a few terrified Hylian guards, arrive to the entrance of Hyrule Castle. "H-h-halt! O-only those w-with official business can e-enter the c-castle." The obviously terrified castle guard says to the group. "So? Listen, I am Ganondorf. I am carrying Alfonzo, grandson of Gonzo, with Link, the Descendant of the Hero of Winds. If a advisor/wizard for Queen Tetra, with two Descendants of her friends aren't allowed access in, I can easily just overpower you, get in, and make it a even bigger deal than what I am currently dealing with at the moment. It's not worth dealing with the guy who helped Tetra rebuild this countries ability to do any form of politics, and killed monsters and creature strong enough to use the Tower of Spirits as a tooth pick. Now move, as this IS official business solider. I do commend you though, for doing your job." Ganondorf says, as the soldier moves out of his their way, in fear of Ganondorf, who he realized is the real deal._

 _Walking in, Ganondorf walks straight to the throne room, where Zelda is waiting. "Who are you ?" Zelda, the Descendant of Tetra asks. "Ganondorf Dragmire, Political Advisor and personal Wizard helper of the Deceased Queen Tetra. The reason why I am here, well, apparently young Link here, descendant of the Hero of Winds, was being forced to be a Royal Engineer by Mr Alfonzo here. If I remember correctly, it is Illegal to force another person to be something they didn't want to be like this with the only exception of a conscription for a war." Ganondorf says flatly, to the look of confusion in Zeldas face. "What do you mean?" Zelda asks, confused, drawing closer to anger. "What I mean is that Alfonzo was forcing Link to be something he didn't want to be as a kid still. This started at 5 years old for him. Either Alfonzo is punished, or I take Link to my home, to get him away from Alfonzo. And I don't like treating descendants of my friends like this, but I am not allowing this to happen." Ganondorf says._

 _"Now now, no need to get your pants in a tizzy over a commoner, Princess," A short man with two hats says, on his head, walking from one of the two doors behind Zelda, says. "Who are you, exactly?" Ganondorf asks the short guy, with extreme suspicion. "I am Chancellor Cole. I essentially help make Important discussions and help Princess Zelda from making a big mistake, like caring for a commoner, like the three of you." Cole says, only to be confused at Ganondorf's laughter. "Commoner, HA. You clearly have no idea on what you are talking about, or you are confused on how the laws of the Kingdom of Hyrule actually work. I know this, because I was THERE when they were written, and the only way they could be changed, is if the Ruling monarch and I had agreed to the change. Which is the biggest rule the Kingdom has, that seems to be forgotten. It was created to prevent issues of power for the ruling family, or people like you, from having total and idiotic policies to be made. I have a copy of my own, with the edits me and Tetra agreed on. So unless this conversation has anything to do with you, stay out of it, fool." Ganondorf says, tearing Coles attempt at control and writing the whole situation off, quickly and effectively. "Now, with your Chancellor effectively silenced, Alfonzo must either be punished, or Link to be taken in by me." Ganondorf says._

 _Zelda, throughout the whole ordeal, looks on in a bit of shock, but agrees to talk. "Well, Alfonzo, as much as you helped me growing up, you know the laws as much as I do. You are here by banned from ever having an apprentice, and no longer allowed in Hyrule Castle, or around you Link here. The only time it is excused is when in the time of an emergency. You are also here by fined 200,000 Rupees to Link for the whole deal." Zelda says, to put an end to the whole issue. "Okay, so that over with. Now Cole, please tell me why in the name of Din, are you wearing two hats?" Ganondorf asks. "Because I have bad hair problems." Cole says, stuttering. "Really. Whatever." Ganondorf says, knowing full well it was a lie, but not wanting to push it right now._

 _With the whole issue dealt with, Ganondorf takes Link back to Aboda Village, to keep an eye on him, and help him. Ganondorf, deciding to build his own home in the village, removed a section of cliff that is behind the train station in the village, and used a bit of magic to create a small, but nice house for himself, and Link. "So Link, is their anyone you usually chat with here?" Ganondorf asks. "Niko. He lives in the west most house." Link says. "So, the only other house here. Okay, time to see an old friend." Ganondorf says, as he and Link walk to Niko's house. "Was Niko aware of this, as in you didn't want to do the whole engineer thing?" Ganondorf asks Link, calmly, and hoping that Niko didn't contribute to it. "Kinda. He knew Alfonzo was trying to make me a engineer, but only know that part. He is under the impression that I was doing the whole thing willingly. Though, to be fair, he isn't fully there mentally. He still has quite a bit of clarity, but it is obvious that he is slowly losing his ability to stay with us." Link answers. Ganondorf nods in understanding. They then reach Nikos house, which the two see Niko sleeping in his bed. Link sighs, saying "He is a pain to awaken once he is out." Ganondorf just walks up to Niko and says this " Niko, Tetra is watching you, with an angry expression." Niko proceeds to jump out of the bed, with a terrified expression, holding his heart. After a few minutes, he calms down, glaring at Ganondorf. "You know, all you had to do was shake me." Niko says, irritated. "It was more fun doing it that way. Can't do it much anymore, with the old group all but buried, minus you, obviously." Ganondorf says, with a small chuckle._

 _"Now the reason I am here. How much were you aware of Links little apprenticeship?" Ganondorf asks. "To be honest, not much. I just knew that Alfonzo wanted to teach Link how to be a Royal Engineer, and that Link was his apprentice. Other than that, I knew very little. May I ask why Ganondorf?" Niko asks, confused. "Well, Alfonzo was forcing Link here to be something he didn't want to be, which while sounds minor on saying, is actually serious in more way than one. Alfonzo was banned from having anything to do with Link, and and ever having an apprentice. He was banned from Hyrule Castle, with the exception of an Major Emergency." Ganondorf tells Niko, who sighs sadly. "I told the boy that he wasn't above the law, even if his family connections to the Royal Family. While I had no idea that this was happening, but growing up, he believed he knew best, no matter what others said/believed. But I never gave up, but he didn't listen, so it was like talking to a brick wall. To find this happen, while doesn't surprise me, still upsets me still. I hoped that he would learn, but it seems he did, the hard way." Niko says, sadly. "I understand . Just be warned, I don't know if you are hold able, but understand that you are not allowed to interact with Link unless I am around, as you were unaware, but helping Alfonzo. The only reason I didn't bring you in, is that you were obviously unaware, and you really didn't do anything to stop it, but didn't help it. I only make this restriction as a safety thing. It might drop if I find you safe enough, but other than that, I will not let you be with Link alone for safety reasons." Ganondorf says._

 _A day before the main events begin, Ganondorf receives a letter from the Postmaster himself, with the Letter from Princess Zelda herself, asking him and Link to come to Hyrule Castle, to do a ceremony for Link, for two different awards. Ganondorf, tells Link to dress professionally, and to get ready to go to Hyrule castle. In a few minutes, Link is dressed with a very professional style outfit, the Ganondorf approves of. The then get on Links train, that Zelda gave to Ganondorf for free, which he upgraded from wood, to a nice steel mix with gold, with his, and the Royal Families symbol on it. The two get on the train, and drive to Hyrule Castle with a few hours before being needed at the Castle, Ganondorf suddenly gets a bad feeling about the whole thing. "Link, I am going to visit the Temple of Time." Ganondorf tells Link. "Why?" Link asks, confused. "To pick up a sword, that will be needed soon, I feel." Ganondorf says, to the confusion of Link. "I will explain when I can." Ganondorf says, then enters the Temple of Time. After a quick walk, and pulling out the Master Sword, then going to the Phantom Temple to pick up the Phantom Sword, then leaving the temple to find Link trying not to be dragged off by a crowd of people. "HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" Ganondorf yells in confusion to the crowd. The crowd quickly disperses in fear. "Link, what the hell happened?" Ganondorf asks, which Link responds with "They were under the impression that Alfonzo was my teacher still, and you stole me away from him." Ganondorf sighs in irritation, Alfonzo still causing trouble even when he was no longer apart of the picture. "Link, lets go to the Castle now." Ganondorf says. They go to the entrance, and the Guard quickly lets the two in, remember before what happened, and eventually enter the Throne Room._

 _"Thank you for coming Link, Ganondorf. Now the reasons why you two are here. First, to give you a apology formally from the Royal family for Alfonzo. I know it is late, but I was having to do this, while dealing with Chancellor Cole's over watchfulness. So I decided, when I could, to gift the two of you two things. First, Link, step up." Zelda asks, Link stepping forward. "I gift to you, two things. First, a certificate of being a Royal Engineer. Before you panic, it is so you can travel around without being stopped or pestered by enforcers. The only reason why you weren't stopped, is because Ganondorf was with you. The second thing I wished to give you, was a permit to wield a few weapons officially as a reason why you can become a Swordsman, or a soldier in all but name." Zelda says, giving Link the two certificates. "Now Ganondorf, I had a hard time for you. So, I decided to give you 2 things. One, should something happen, I want you to be my regent, as I trust you, and you know the job already. Now, you don't have to stay in the castle, all you would have to do is make sure to appear when needed, as a Postmaster would send you a letter about 5 days in advance. Second, I want you to be Link's official/guardian. Now, this is so nothing can be used against you to separate Link and you, by Alfonzo or anyone trying to do it. Finally, I need your hel-"Zelda says, only to be interrupted by Cole rushing into the Throne room. "Princess, why didn't you tell me we were having a ceremony, and guests from such rabble! You need to let me know, so I can protect you from them!" Cole says, stopping to take a breath, as Zelda quickly slips Ganondorf a letter, pre-written just in case Cole got involved before she could make her request._

 _After a quick shouting match, and reading Zelda's letter, Link and Ganondorf visit Zelda in her bedroom. "So, what is it you needed Princess Zelda?" Ganondorf asks, with Link looking confused. "I need you and Link to take me to the Spirit Tower. Ganondorf, I don't trust Cole, I know you don't either." Zelda quickly writes something up. "I know you could do this without my permission, but I give a written confirmation. Should the worst happen, and Cole IS a traitor, I want you to raise Code Red." Zelda says, giving Ganondorf the piece of paper, which he quickly puts in his pocket dimension. "So, lets go. Link, I will bring Zelda to the train. Go ahead of us." Ganondorf says, as he quickly makes Zelda invisible, and soundless to most things, temporarily. A few minutes later, the trio arrive to the train, and Ganondorf lifts the spells, once on it and moving. "So... Princess, I think Cole is a Demon." Ganondorf says flatly. "I wouldn't say that, but he is suspicious." Zelda says._

 _Suddenly, out of the blue, the tracks disappear, but Ganondorf quickly saves the train by making it stop instantly, and seals it up in a pocket dimension. The trio then witness the Tower of Spirits break up into sections, with the base on the ground still. "Now now Princess, who said you cold leave the castle? I didn't give permission." Chancellor Cole says, on the ground with a smile filled with yellow teeth, looking angry, yet happy at the same time. A man, about a foot or so shorter than Ganondorf, walks from behind Cole from a portal. "So these are the humans who dare try and prevent Malladus long awaited revival." the unknown man, now see able with a metal forearm/claw thing, who proceeds to knock Link out and approach Zelda, only for Ganondorf to appear in front of her. "You two want her, you have to get through me, and we all know that is not an easy task." Ganondorf says, erecting a small, but powerful magic barrier around Zelda, preventing Cole and the unknown man from getting to her. "Byrne, kill him." Cole says simply. Byrne goes to punch Ganondorf in the chest, only for Ganondorf to have already unleashed a wave of magic at him, and moving to take on Cole. Byrne quickly dodges it, and goes to hit Ganondorf in the back, and succeeds, only to look in shock as it did NOTHING to him. Ganondorf turns around, and smacks Byrne in the face, as Cole, realizing that Byrne is in trouble, and he can't get Zelda unless Ganondorf is knocked out, quickly teleports to Byrne. "Byrne, I need you to keep him distracted. Go full power, and I will launch a orb of magic designed to knock Ganondorf out. Be careful, as he is immensely strong." Cole says, as Byrne stands up, looking a bit hurt, but nodding in confirmation. Byrne rushes at Ganondorf, faster than he originally was going at, and forces Ganondorf on the defensive at first, out of surprise. Cole quickly finishes the orb of magic, and launches Ganondorf in the back, a direct hit, but yells in shock as Ganondorf turns around, not even phased. Byrne quickly smashes his Metal forearm/claw thing into Ganondorf head, and gets his attention again, as he quickly punches Byrne in the chest, pushing Byrne about 100 feet away, and Byrne gasping and coughing up a ton of blood. Cole then finishes up a even stronger, and enhanced version of his Knock out orb and launches it again, at Ganondorf, but sends two more at him, all direct hits. Ganondorf lurches a bit, not expecting the magic, but able to resist the knocking out portion of it, though due to it being a cumulative deal, rather than a one time punch, is slowly weakening his ability to continue, but able to fight still. Byrne recovering rather quickly as it happens, rushes and starts punching Ganondorf rather quickly, which he catches or blocks each one, as Cole fires dozens upon dozens more of the enhanced orb. Eventually, after 2 hours of this, and Ganondorf firing orbs of powerful magic back at Cole, Ganondorf is forced into unconsciousness, through the Triforce just wanting the events to play out, like in a drama, though Byrne and Cole do not escape unscathed. Byrne is missing most of his right arm, which has the Claw thing, blood slowly leaving his left arm, and injured enough to be unable to fight for at least a month, and Cole is coughing up blood, missing half his teeth, a horn was blown off, half of his left arm is off him, and is barley able to move. "Byrne, I will force Zeldas spirit out, I want you to take her body and myself OUT of here, before that... Monster awakens again." Byrne, nods his head slowly, fearful of awakening Ganondorf. Zelda passed out already from the whole fight, so it was easy forcing her spirit out, and running with the body._

 _The next day. "Ugh. That was fun... Wait, why am I in the Soldier room?" Ganondorf asks, waking up from the forced unconscious state he was in. Ganondorf sparks a light of realization, remembering what happened yesterday. "Ah hell." Link wakes up a second later, looking like hell. Suddenly, an old man enters the Room. "Oh good grief. It's you. Listen, get out and find the High General of the Hylian Army. I need to speak to him." Ganondorf says, irritated at this Hylian. To summarize this relationship, the Old Hylian, to make it simple, called Teacher, is self absorbed, refuses to listen to others, and believes Ganondorf to be a fraud. "Why should I get the Busy man, when you are not even-" teacher says, only to be stopped by Ganondorf. "Because you old fool, Zelda was kidnapped. And before you try and convince yourself she decided to travel, I was there. Cole is a traitor. If you try to fucking do anything other than what I ordered, I will have you imprisoned, as I am the Regnant of Hyrule right now. Get, me, the, fucking, General, NOW. Or else there will be hell to pay." Ganondorf says, not in the mood. Teacher quickly runs, to get the General, knowing full well that pushing Ganondorf's buttons is NOT the wisest choice right now. Suddenly, Ganondorf see's Princess Zeldas spirit enter the room. Link also reacts to it, making Ganondorf curious, but saving that for another date. "Zelda, Come here. I know full well whats going on. I will tell you later, in your bedroom." Ganondorf says. The Hylian General of the Army enters. "You wished to speak, Master Ganondorf?" The General, a short, muscular man of about 5'6, asks. "Yes. Alert the Army. The entire Nation is in a Code Red." Ganondorf says simply. The General, who was relaxed, suddenly springs into Action. "WHAT! CODE RED!" The General asks in shock. "Yes, Code Red. You were briefed on it correct?" Ganondorf asks. "Yes and no. I was told that it was our most important code, but before I could be explained why, Cole interrupted and told us to get back to work. I have only been the General for three years, while Cole was here for seven." The General says, rubbing the back of his head in worry. Ganondorf sighs. "Code Red, the Highest Alert the Country of Hyrule can enter. Only 3 reasons for it being raised, not in any predetermined order, and all three reasons have been meet. Princess Zelda was Kidnapped by Chancellor Cole, who wants to use her to Revive Demon Lord Malladus, and destroy the country. What the code does, is essentially makes Hyrule's Military active. All branches are to be activated, and in motion in one month. Have veterans and retires to be re enlisted, and be briefed on the situation. Cole is a Traitor, Byrne, a man he had assist him in Zeldas Kidnapping, is a enemy of the country, and I want the Military in gear in one month. To give you guys time to ready it all, I will summon an army of my creation, to help keep order, search every nook and cranny for the two, and to act as fill ins for the branches. Hyrule is at War, and we are unprepared. We were caught with our pants off, and we will make sure we will MAKE UP FOR IT. We will rescue Zelda, bring Cole and Byrne to justice, or execute them on the spot. Link and I will be going to the Tower of Spirits, to talk to Anjean about the whole situation. No one, unless it is a military personal with the right credentials, someone with necessary supplies that have been triple check thoroughly, or Link and I, are allowed in the castle. The guards are to go through War Training. No exceptions. Understood General?" Ganondorf explains, than asks the General. "Crystal clear sir. Hyrule will be ready As Soon As Possible." The General salutes and leaves, to ready Hyrule's Military for War, Ganondorf quickly gives the General the letter for written confirmation of the Code Red. Ganondorf, Link, and a surprised Zelda head towards Zeldas Bedroom._

 _"I promised I would explain to the two of you, and I will. Link, you can see and talk to Zelda because of your connection to the Royal Family. I can see Zelda because I have Centuries of experience, knowledge of magic, and power at my hand, among things. Cole is planing on letting Malladus use your body as a tool for reincarnation, which would work, but is obvious. Now, we must walk to the Tower of Spirits. Link, you will come with us. Think of this as your little taste of the job you wanted to do. Zelda, come with us. You will be just as important to this as me or Link, and you have a massive stake in the success of this whole adventure. Lets go you two, we have a Demon Lord to stop." Ganondorf says, walking away, with the two following behind. Before leaving, Ganondorf creates five massive portals, where hundreds of monsters wearing the symbol of Hyrule, come out. "Listen up, I have opened the portals for three reasons. One, The Princess was captured. Two, to help the protect the land. Three, to secure and keep Hyrule from being laid seiged on, and to locate two dangerous enemies to Hyrule. You know what to do." Ganondorf orders, as the armies spread out, to secure Hyrule castle, The Town, and any land that needs to be protected from evil._

 _After leaving the town, and walking the regular route, the group reaches the Tower of Spirits, where Anjean waits for them._

 _"Malladus's minions are on the move. You must restore the Tower of Spirits to be able to reach them, and stop their plan." Anjean says simply. "I figured. All right, Link, Zelda, we must climb the first section of the tower." Ganondorf says, as the go up to, and enter the only door to climb the Tower. The two follow him up, to the only accessible arch doorway available, then the trio enters it._

 _"I swear, the Spirits here must be friends with Bellum, as they both used Phantoms to guard the important areas. At least these Phantoms aren't malicious in their defending the tower, and created for a good reason. Still stupid." Ganondorf says/complains, as they go through the tower, watch Zelda possess a Phantom, with Ganondorf muttering how that would have been nice in the Ocean Kings temple, and reach the first Stone Tablet map. "Wow. I thought that this would be a irritation, but this is just the fucking Ocean King Temple again, but more annoying. Well, Link grab the tablet." Ganondorf says. Link grabs the tablet, and it starts glowing after it is grabbed._

 _Meanwhile, on the outside of the tower, a portion of tracks reappear, going through the land to Adobe Village, and into the forest, only halfway though. The army summoned by Ganondorf, finishing up securing the non forest area, look on in surprise at the tracks, and decide to start working on the forest area next. Another section is working on the Snow Realm, which has reached all but an area covered in Blizzard, and working with the Mountain counterpart in securing the middle location. The two remaining section, Ocean and Sand, well Sand is already secured as Ganondorf lived there for decades, and Ocean is slowly being secured by boat, as it IS a Ocean area. Some of Ganondorf's forces are working on submarines in the Sand Realm beaches to launch underwater to deal with underwater threats and Pirates._

 _"So, you got the Forest tablet." Anjean says to the group. "We did Anjean." Ganondorf says back. "Now, you must go to the forest sanctuary, and speak with the sage there. Only then can you go to the forest temple, and fix the first part of the tower." Anjean says. "Understood. Link, time to go outside. I will release the train there." Ganondorf says, only for Anjean to shout at them. "WAIT NO!" Anjean shouts, in concern and shock. "If you release a normal train now, Malladus will simply turn it into a Demon Train." Anjean says. "Demon Train? Basically a train that is controlled by him right?" Ganondorf says. "To put it in simple terms, yes." Anjean says, "Take the Spirit Train. It is unaffected by Malladus's magic and power, in that sense. Also better than most trains, not saying yours is bad Ganondorf." Anjean finishes with, and Ganondorf just shrugs, going with it, and going on the once statue turned train in the center of the room._

 _After some exploring, and Ganondorf testing his power on a demon train, to watch it explode into parts, only to reappear 5 minutes later, decide to get on with it and go to Forest Sanctuary, which he happens to know how to reach, as he did it dozens of times before. Reaching it, and a quick walk with a simple puzzle solved, the trio reach Gage, who has a duet with Link to restore the Track to the Forest Temple, and tells them to be careful there._

 _The group, arriving at the Forest Temple, and find a statue that Link can play a song at, to reveal a fairy, that Ganondorf instantly recognizes. "Navi!? I thought you died!" Ganondorf says in shock, as Navi stops floating in shock. "G-Ganondorf!? I thought that you were gone!" Navi says. "I never left Navi. Now, how the fuck are you here?" Ganondorf asks. "They needed a fairy to be able to heal the hero, as the Pink fairys are currently on strike, so they had me fill the role with that song being played. Odd seeing you again though." Navi says. "Same. I thought you died already, but apparently you never did. Well, nice seeing you again. Stay out of trouble, and no, we don't have muffins." Ganondorf says, as Navi sighs in sadness, and leaves. "What just happened?" Link and Zelda ask. "Talking to an old... Acquaintance. Now, lets go through the temple." Ganondorf says._

 _After about 2 hours, the group reaches the boss room, which is just a giant stump on the top of a large tree. "Guess this happened during the sealing war against Malladus. Because no way we could cut through a tree like this, unless I used some of my magic." Ganondorf says, then looks to the sky. "Is... Is that a giant fucking beetle?" Zelda asks. A giant Beetle lands on the stump area, and says to them "You shall face the fury. The Fury of my smoking PURPLE ASS!" The giant beetle says in conjunction to it's ass turning to smoke. After 30 seconds, of the beetle rambling about it's smoking purple ass, Ganondorf just stabs it's ass, and it dies, complaining about it's ass hurting. "Ganondorf?" Link asks. "Yeah?" Ganondorf responds. "What just happened?" Link asks. "I honestly don't have a clue. Seriously, I am just mystified." Ganondorf says._

 _The group fixes the Forest Realms rails, go back to the Temple of Spirits, and go through it again, though at least they skip the first section, and go through it, getting the Snow Realms rail map, and go and fix the Problems in Snow Realm, with Ganondorf destroying a giant eye rock spider in the process._

 _After Meeting Steemer, and doing the Duet with him, the group go to the Snow Temple, clear it out, and reach Fraaz, which Ganondorf proceeds to turn into tissue paper, as he remembers the encounter with Blazz, with the fight similar enough, they go and restore the tracks to the Spirit Temple again, and move onto the Ocean Realm, after fixing the destroyed bridge and running into Linbeck the Third, where they go to the Ocean Sancuary, to find the Sage, Carben not there._

 _"You have got to be kidding me. Carben is not here." Ganondorf says, looking irritated. "We passed a village, he might be there, and I will rip into him if he is." Ganondorf mutters to himself. Reaching Papuchia Village, and finding Carben flying on a bird with a swing set like thing, they bring him down and Ganondorf yells at him for a full hour, with Carben hunched into his little scooter thing in fear. They drive back to the Ocean Sanctuary, and Ganondorf turns a Pirate ship that tried to raid them into charcoal with a simple bolt of lightning. After the Duet, and the tracks are restored, they go to the Ocean temple._

 _"Magic." Ganondorf says simply. "I didn't even ask!' Both Link and Zelda say. "I knew it was going to be asked, 'How are we breathing underwater in a TRAIN!?'. Simply magic. That's all that can be said there." Ganondorf says, as they ride up to the Temple, in a Train underwater surrounded by a air bubble._

 _After traversing through the Ocean Temple, and defeating it's plant like thing boss, the group returns to the Spirit temple using the restored rails, get the Fire Rail map, and see Byrne again, behind them. "Well well well. Looks like I found the people that were... restoring... the... maps... Shit." Byrne starts off with, only to realize Ganondorf is looking at him, irritated. Anjean appears, telling them to run, which Ganondorf argues, but Anjean teleports them out, to the Spirit Towers Entrance._

 _"That stubborn old IDIOT! She is NO match for Byrne, no matter what she thinks, even if she is a representation of the Spirits of Goods last will!" Ganondorf yells, punching a wall of the tower so hard, it leaves a multitude of cracks, which quickly repairs itself. "She will be lucky to escape with minimum injuries! Whatever the case is, we have to go to the Fire Realm. I don't want to leave her there, but there is nothing we can do. Link, you are driving. I will take my frustrations on the Demon trains,as they are nice and convenient targets for my magic." Ganondorf says/orders._

 _After arriving to Goron Village, the group finds the entire sections of it with uprising lava spouts due to the Volcano erupting. Ganondorf using a bit of magic to cause the flows to die off completely, allowing the group to go through the village, and communicate with the Goron Elder, who after seeing Ganondorf, lets them through to the fire sanctuary, to meet Embrose, which they play the respective song to restore the tracks to the Fire Temple._

 _After that, the group leaves Goron Village, to head to the Fire Temple, and enter it, due to the fact that Ganondorfs forces have cleaned up the the Fire Realm of enemy monsters, and kept the area running smoothly. Entering the Temple, the group clears through it without much problem, finds the Bow and Arrow, and reaches Cragma, Lava Lord of the Temple._

 _"That giant lava rock thing is the boss of the Temple? Pretty neat honestly, l should create one as a general for my own armies in their dimension." Ganondorf looks on, muttering to himself. He lets Link fight it, as he HAS destroyed the other bosses up to this point, and feels that Link should get a chance, and to see how he does on his own, which is great. At the end, Cragma dies, and the Tower of Spirits is fully repaired._

 _Leaving the Fire Temple, and returning to the Tower of Spirits, the group goes to the room before the top, and see Byrne. "Well, I knew Anjean should have let me deal with you." Ganondorf says, irritated at the fact that Byrne is still here. "You won't be able to stop the return of Malladus, Heros. I will stop you here, to prove my worth." Byrne says, with a new gauntlet since his stellar ass kicking by Ganondorf. "Link, let me deal with him. About time I teach this weakling true power compared to Malladus." Ganondorf orders Link, as he slowly walks onto the arena, that exists in the tower for some reason._

 _The two just stare at each other for about ten seconds, before Byrne launches himself at Ganondorf, hitting him in the face. Ganondorf, unmoved by the punch, punches Byrne in the face, forcing him to fly into a wall, leaving a Hole in the shape of Byrne in the wall, who jumps out, with a nose releasing a small amount of blood. Ganondorf then follows up with a ball of lightning, and two explosive magic balls, that hit Byrnes Gauntlet, causing it to turn black, and a few bits of it to blow off. Byrne quickly recovering, jumps into the air, starts tto move in a drill fashion, with the gauntlet in the lead, goes at Ganondorf, only to be stopped cold by Ganondorf stopping him with his finger, grabbing Byrnes arm with the other hand, and turns the arm into nothing more than a useless limb by breaking it with a simple press on it. Byrne howls in pain, trying to no avail, to make Ganondorf release his now useless arm. Ganondorf than grabs Byrnes Gauntlet arm, and tears the Metal contraption off, and turns it into nothing but ash with a simple bit of magic, making Byrne unable to fight back, due to him having no way to actually due anything. Ganondorf than thros Byrne into a different wall, which causes the entire wall to gather billions of cracks around the impact site, and causing Byrne to be severely injured in the back._

 _"Link, Byrne is unable to fight. Lets go up, and stop Cole." Ganondorf says. The group stops, at hearing Byrne chuckle. "It's too late for you to stop it. Malladus has taken over the princess's body. Your world will now end." Byrne says. Ganondorf and Link just ignore him, and go up._

 _At the top of the tower, Zelda's body is just floating there, with Cole giggling like a school girl looking at her crush, but more menacingly. "You have come too late. Malladus is back~~" Cole says, as Zelda's body's eyes open, with red where the normal white part of the eyes are, with yellow iris with pure black pupils. "I... HAVE... RETURNED. Now, lets return to the Demon Realm, and destroy this world." Malladus, who is in control of Zelda's body, says, and a train with a face shows up, and takes them away while flying in the air. "...Link. Did that just happen?" Zelda asks, with Link simply nodding his head in a yes motion. "...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIN DAMN IT! OF FUCKING COURSE! FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU OF COURSE THIS IS TO HAPPEN! FUCK YOU ANJEAN!" Ganondorf yells in anger. Suddenly, Anjean appears, and gives Link a force gem, with unlockes the tracks to the Sand Realm, and sends them back into the Spirit Train, in the direction of the Sand Realm, before Ganondorf throws her off the Tower._

 _"Sorry you guys had to see that. I hate it when old people do stupid shit like that, and yes, I know I am at least four hundred years old, meaning I am old as hell. So, we are going to the Spirit Realm. There Rael lives, as I have interacted with him a few times. The guy is fine, but a bit dense." Ganondorf says, as they reach the Sand Sanctuary, passing a statue of a Gerudo Warrior with a massive amount of writing on the base. The Groups eventually plays the necessary song to restore the tracks, and reach the Sand Temple._

 _The group enter it, Links does the normal puzzle solving, with Ganondorf eventually destroying the bosses first and second stage. The group reaches the room where the Bow of Light rests, grabs it, returns to the Tower of Spirits to finish the final go through, to find the location of the Demon Realms entrance, which is though a cave near Adoba Village, that is on a rock island. The group goes through the realm, and into the Demon Realm. "So... This is the Demon Realm. Thought it would have more of a Hellish landscape." Ganondorf says._

 _"It would, if you didn't destroy the Enemy trains before they could do anything. Though, it makes us reaching Malladus and Cole much easier." Anjean says in response, as she joined them on the train, to give Link the Lokomo sword, which Ganondorf states the Master Sword is far, far stronger in every way compared to it. Anjean just ignore Ganondorf, then encounter the True Demon Train, as Ganondorf climbs on top of the Spirit Train, and tells Link to drive. "Link! I will attack the Enemy Train! Make Sure this thing doesn't fall off the rails!" Ganondorf yells to Link. "Now, its time to test some Level 4 magic as a start against this enemy." Ganondorf say to himself, summoning a ball of magic, and launches it at the Demon Train, hitting and destroying all but the front with one hit. "That was fucking pathetic. That or Level 4 magic is immensely powerful compared to the trains level or power." Ganondorf mutters to himself, as they climb onto the train, which starts up again, and they see Cole and Malladus. "Well now, its time to end this, Cole." Ganondorf with a simple ball of magic, forces the train to crash onto a grassy stone island, then forces Malladus out of Zelda's body, and throws Cole about 300 feet away from the Train. Ganondorf watch as Zelda's spirit try's and fails to re enter her body. "Farore damn it. TETRA! LET HER BACK IN! UNLESS YOU WANT MALLADUS TO TAKE OVER AGAIN!" Ganondorf yells. Zelda successfully re enters her body after that, Byrne's physical body is turned to ash by Malladus, and Malladus proceeds to possess Cole, turning into a four legged blue version of a boar demon thing. "Link, Zelda, focus on your plan. I plan on just unleashing my frustration on Malladus." Ganondorf proceeds to devastate the landscape with magic attacks, and severely harming Malladus's new body, which unveils a light make on the head, which Ganondorf stabs with the Master Sword, defeating Malladus._

 _"Finally, this entire disaster of a adventure is... over. URK!" Ganondorf says, only to start spasming, confusing Link, Zelda, and Anjean. Suddenly, a black ball of hatred exits Ganondorf's Body, with a smaller, ball of Evil following it, and enters Malladus's body, which is barley able to do anything, until the two balls enter it, condensing the body into a small black ball, which slowly takes shape as a being taller than Ganondorf, with a X-shaped scar on it's face, with hair that starts glowing like fire,uncountable amount of scale sover the arms, legs and lower torso, and claw like hands, with a sword that looks like a evil version of the Master Sword._

 _"Finally, I am free of that pathetic vessel meant to be my endless hatreds and curses new form." The being simply says. "W-who are you?" Anjean says, confused, with some terror forming. "I. I am Demise, reborn again using the powers of Bellum, and Malladus as a medium." Demise says simply. "What is a Demise?" Link and Zelda asks, confused. "The end of this world." Demise says simply, reading to kill the two, before Ganondorf jumps in front of them. "So, those crazy witches had some semblance of a truth. Demise, I will fight you, not these two." Ganondorf says simply, holding up the Master Sword, and Phantom Sword. "So be it, weakling." Demises says, then jumps at Ganondorf, who meets the sword with the Master Sword, while building up Triforce Grade Magic for a spell, knowing full well that Demise would destroy everything, including the planet if allowed to roam around._

 _The two clash for hours, with Demise taking as many hits as Ganondorf takes, but it took that long for the Triforce level magic to be gathered, simply because Ganondorf never mastered the level of magic due to how devastating it could be. "Demise, this will be your last chance. Surrender, or die fully." Ganondorf says, energy sparking out of his whole body. "I won't surrender, failure." Demise, with only a few scratchs from the hours of fighting, says back. Ganondorf simply points his arm into the sky, unleashing a massive beam of magic into the air, where it stops about 20,000 feet into the air. It suddenly seperates into a near endless amount of beams, all straight at Demise, who gets dodges about 3 of them, but the other 1.99 billion hit him, causing the area to explode like a Tsar Bomb going off at 17 different Locations, but close enough where it is just a chain reaction. After the Dust Settles, Demise is scene in the center of it, kneeling, and harmed, but no where near beaten, with a shocked Ganondorf. "Fool. That level of magic is indeed impressive, same with the power, but it won't be enough. Now I will-" Demise starts to say, only to be stopped when the Lokomo Sword is sticking out of his chest, with Link behind him, standing in a stab motion. Ganondorf quickly takes the Opprtunity, and stabs Demise with the Phantom sword, and Reading the Master Sword, only for Demise to push him back with a magic wave. "YOU DARE! THOSE SWORD WON'T DO ANYTHING!" Demise roars in anger, with two swords sticking out of his chest, that he pulls out, and throws to the side, facing Ganondorf, who is just standing there, looking upset, but not at the same time. "What, giving up already, fool?" Demise says, with anger dripping out of his mouth. "No. Doing something that I haven't done in a long time." Ganondorf says, then is suddenly enveloped in a magic aura, covering him, as slowly, wings come out of his back, and he starts looking like a fusion of him and a dragon, with white scales. "This. This is a portion of my form I can turn into." Ganondorf says, with Demise looking a bit confused. "I feel like it is familiar, but I can't place it, the dragon scale color at least." Demise says. "That's because you killed the last true Dragon of this kind. A Holy Dragon." Ganondorf says, shocking Demise. "The Holy Dragon. A creature capable of devastating entire civilizations with it's mere presence, and you have THAT as a form!?" Demise says, suddenly worried. "Yes. And it will be your doom." Ganondorf says, then disappears, only for a Sword to be seen sticking out of Demises chest, but this Time, it is the Master Sword. "Well. I expected more than that, Demise. But then again, my base form is capable of going toe to toe with you, this form increases my power by 50 in terms of exponents. Meaning if I was about 3000 strong, it would be 3000^50. Essentially, it means you became a cupcake at the end, Demise." Ganondorf says, only to notice Demise is laughing. "Oh, impressive. Oh I am dying yes, but I will tell you this. In this timeline, I maybe defeated for sure, but in other timelines, I wonder what happened to you." Demise says, as he slowly starts turning into dust. "Oh, maybe one day, you will be able to destroy a world with a flick of the wrist, but I am the God of Evil. I know of alternate Timelines, and the paradoxes that exist. You may have truly killed me in this timeline, but in others, I will fire my revenge on my enemies." Demise finishes off with, fully turned to dust, that blows away with the wind, with the group in complete shock at what was said by Demise._

 _"Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, thank you for saving the world, defeating Malladus and Demise. We must return to the heavens, as we are no longer needed. This is good bye." Anjean says, as she and the lokomos depart with Byrne for some reason. "Well guys. I think it's time to end this journey for now. I will return us to Hyrule Castle, and end Code Red, then I will return home, to train in my personal dimension, to master the Spells I didn't really train in." Ganondorf says. The group is transported back, lowers Code Red, and returns to Adobe Village with Link. Ganondorf adds a room to the house that is separate from the world, where he can train to his complete intent._

 _20 Year's after the death of Demise, Ganondorf mastered the Triforce level magic, Link became a adventurer that he wanted, and Zelda sent proposals of marrige to Link, who ended up accepting._

Ganondorf exits the memory orb, to say _"_ Holy Din. That was intense. The Era of Rails indeed. Looking over it, I can definitely say that it went better than the Timeline where Link had returned to the past. That one is a mess, that I will save for last, as I am curious about it. But Demise's return though Malladus and Bellum? Shit. I hope looking through the other Timeline memory lines, that they aren't THAT crazy. Oh who the fuck am I kidding. The other two are longer, and more crazy from the looks of it. Fuck. Well, at least I gained the knowledge of that Timeline's me completely." Ganondorf proceeds to leave his mindscape to see Gorman looking all fluffed up, meowing at him, and licking his leg. "All right Gorman. I will get you some food." Ganondorf pulls down some cat food, and puts it into a bowl for Gorman to eat from, and Ganondorf, after finishing that up, decides to look at the next orb in his mind after reentering it. "Well, lets get a sneak peek." Ganondorf says to himself, and looks into it, and see's himself, with a reborn Princess Zelda, looking shocked, with a strange Hylian women, and both have identical rings on their hands. "Well. That seems entrusting. Might look through that tomorrow. Don't have to be at the Train station for about four days.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Sweet fucking Jesus this was a nightmare to do, and it is nearly 26k words. That and it took forever to update. No beating around the bush here, but I am not a person who uploads on a schedule. I also am working on a few stories at the same time, and this chapter has been one pain in my God damned ass, I have a job, got caught up in Fire Emblem Three Houses, Diablo, Mario Maker 2, and SSBU. I work on the chapters when I really feel like it, or have inspiration. This turned out to be the longest fucking chapter I have ever written, this is going to end up the single biggest thing I write until I get to the Fallen Timeline, which I might abridge if it gets to long and messy, but I might not. The Child Timeline is going to be easy, only really Majoras Mask (I have a idea there), Twilight Princess, and Four Swords Adventures to write (Though I might for convince throw in Hyrule Warriors (Awesome Game IMO, and will use it for the story with a interesting premise that will have a story I will write for it when I feel like it), Smash Bros Brawl and Ultimate (The only games with a semblance to a story mode) as I want to include them, and Breath of The Wild. Why? Because I need to throw them somewhere, and I am thinking Breath of the Wild might just end up it's own fucking chapter, if need be, so Child timeline chapter placement is actually a up in the air issue. If you like this story, Cool. Not a Favorite, Follow and Review pusher, as I feel that shit just make you look desperate. Don't get me wrong, some writers who do this Deserve those things, but some just really are annoying with it. Jesus I wrote more than I intended. Like 400 extra words for this block of a A/N. Unless I feel the need to clarify, or something I felt was needed to be said, my A/Ns should not be this long normally. If you do have a legit question, and aren't one of those NEXT UPDATE WHEN people, I will answer to the best of my ability, and to answer the Update when people, when I fucking feel like it.**_

 _ **A/N 2:**_

 _ **So, I realize by the end of BOTW version of the story, I am going to have to create something odd with it. Not including the Sequel (Insert angelic choir here) which will be it's own little mess. Seriously, when it comes out, bricks will be shat by the gigaton.**_

 _ ***I hated that puzzle. When I was younger I couldn't for the life of me figure it out. I had to use a walk through to finish that dungeon. Now I can do it easily.**_


End file.
